A Fate You Can't Ignore
by StarBee20
Summary: Kale Barlow an average ordanary girl with and average ordanary life. But when an unexpected tradgedy acurers her life is turned upside down. Her life will never be the same again.  And later on...she will find love, but not in who she was expecting.
1. Attack In The City

**I know there are some spelling issues along with punctuation. But if you all could please look past that I think you will enjoy the story. I had put this story up at one time but I got put down quite a bit cause of all the reviews I got about the spelling issues. Evenn thoe I was using spell check. So I'll try it again. :)**

_This is thoughts_

**And this is my comments :)**

* * *

My life? What is my life you ask? My life was perfect until two years ago on that fateful day. My mom, dad, and I went on vacation to visit my grandmother in California. My mother was expecting a baby girl. I couldn't believe I was going to be a big sister.

It was coming up on my birthday. I was soon to be sixteen. My grandmother was hoping the baby would be born on my birthday. My thought on it? Well I would much rather not share my birthday, but if that is what happens then I'll just deal with it.

Now on this day we went shopping wile my grandmother took a nap. It was late after noon, around four-thirty. My parents were shopping in Babes R Us and I decided to go to walk up to a Pay-less Shoes I saw about a block or two up the street.

I had heard a jet flying around but that was expected because the airport was just a ways away, but it was strange cause I heard it too often. I just ignored it after a wile.

When I was almost to the store I heard someone screaming and it sounded like it was a couple blocks over. The next thing I new the Pay-less Shoes store exploded right before me. Two great masses of metal came crashing through it. I dodged all the debris falling toured me.

By the time I got my footing back there were two giant robots standing facing each other. One black with what looked like large cannons on each arm. The other was grey and looked like he had parts to a jet on him.

"You Autobot scum might as well give up. This pitiful planet will soon be ours." said the jet looking one.

"Not wile I'm around, Starscream." said the black one as he charged. He tackled Starscream and sent him into the pavement.

As they fought on I people were running and screaming everywhere. They fought for a wile then I noticed a tank pull into an intersection a couple blocks down where I came from.

As the black robot punched Starscream, his back was turned the tank and the tank took aim.

"I've got to worn him." I thought to my self. After he gave Starscream a good wallop, sending him up the street, I shouted, "Look out behind you!"

He quick looked at me then at the tank. It was just in time, the tank just fired and he had enough time to doge the shot. The jet robot saw this as a time for a quick retreat.

Before the black robot charged he quick looked down and said, "Thanks." Then he ran a head before I could say your welcome.

As I watched him run and start to shoot at this, apparently, evil tank I was some what amazed. Not only was he a giant robot with big guns that could talk, but he had manners.

As he charged the tank changed into another giant robot. The black robot shot many times at him, hitting him every time. But the tank was really tough it was still standing. When he shot again he missed this time and that very shot went straight into the Babes R Us store.

My heart stopped then, "Did Mom and Dad ever get out of the store?" I thought to me self.

Without any thought for myself I ran down the street toured the store. Dodging debris as it fell from all over the place. All I could think about was Mom and Dad.

As I reached a street that came to where the two robots were fighting two more robots ran right in front of me. One was yellow and green color ,and the other was a small silver one.

They nearly stepped on top of me when in front of me. As I started running again a soldier ran up to me. "You need to get out of here kid!" he shouted.

"I have to get to the Baby's R Us my parents are in there!" I shouted back at him. Then I started to run again.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "You can't it's to dangerous! You have to get out of this area!" I tried to get him to let me go by pulling and prying at his hand. "No! I have toy get my parents!"

He let his fire arm swing over his shoulder then grabbed my other arm and pulled me back more, "That building was blown to smithereens! There's no way anyone in there survived!"

I pulled even harder, "They had to have survived! Mom, Dad...No!" I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He let go over the pain and I started to run again. "Hey! No! Stop! Don't go down there!" He shouted as he ran after me.

I got of a few yards before a missing shot exploded in front of me sending me to the ground a few feet backwards. The soldier ran over to me and this time picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "That's it! I'm going to get you out of here weather you like it or not!"

I fought as hard as I could but I was tired and breathless. "No! Put me down I have to get my parents!" I kicked my feet and beat his back with my fists, but it didn't slow him down.

When he came up to another soldier he said, "Sir, I need an evac for this kid. She's abscessed with getting to her parents and won't stay out of the battle field."

The other soldier asked, "Where are he parents?"

"I believe they are dead, sir" he said solemnly.

I screamed, "There not dead! They can't be dead!" I began to cry at that moment.

"Apparently they were in the Babes R Us when it was destroyed" said the soldier who was holding me.

The other soldier said, "Very well I'll call for a jeep, then you can leave her here with me"

"Are you sure, sir? She fights dirty." the soldier asked.

"I'm sure." He answered and began to talk into a radio.

The soldier holding me set me down and grabbed my arms, "Now just stay here. We're going to get you to safety, Alright."

I just shook my head and said faintly, "No, I have to get to my parents. Mom might...need help with...the new baby...on it's way." I fell down to my knees and slipped into unconsciousness.

The soldier who set me down caught me as I fell and picked me up again, "Sir," He shouted, "She's unconscious."

The other soldier came over and said, "The jeep is on its way, but it may take a bit. They have to try and come the safest route." He took a quick look at me then said, "She should be fine. She was probably really tired and stressed and then it just over took her. But just in case I'll have a medic look her over. Now go and get back in the battle, I'll take care of her."

"Yes Sir!" The soldier shouted as he saluted, then ran back toured the battle field, gun in hand.

The soldier, with me, picked me up and carried me to the other side of the intersection where they were. There there were wounded men getting bandaged up.

The soldier took me to another soldier who must have been the Doctor there. "Doc when you get the chance can you take a quick look at this girl? She is unconscious now but I think she just fainted."

The man quick cam to attention and saluted, "Sargent, yes sir, I will take a look at her as soon as I'm done with this gent." He gestured to a man with a wounded arm.

The Sargent shook his head, "Ok, but listen, if she wakes up don't let her go running off. It looks like her parents are dead. They were in a store when it was destroyed. She has been trying to go down there to try and find them and it is right in the middle of the battle field. So where do you want me to set her?"

The doc pointed to a wrecked car, which was next a another one of those robots who had lost both legs at the knee. "Lean her up against there for now. That's terrible, and there is no chance that they survived?"

The Sargent shook his head, "No, not in my opinion." He carried me over to the car and set me down. Before leaving he said, "Don't worrier kid. It's going to be alright." He got up and ran back to the battle.

In a few minutes the doc finished up the other soldier and came over to me. I was still unconscious at this time. When he finished looking me over the robot asked, "Hey doc, what is wrong with her?"

The doc quick looked up at him and said, "Oh, well from what I can tell...nothing. She just fainted from under all the pressure. And your name is..."

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Bumblebee. So what pressure would that be."

The doc looked down at me and said in a sad way, "Well, Bumblebee, to be honest I'm only guessing, But I think it has something to do with her parents getting killed in the battle."

As Bumblebee started to ask another question more wounded men arrived. "Sorry Bumblebee I have to go. Can you keep ans eye on her? Let me know if she wakes up?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "Of course. The doc left to tend to the wounded and leave Bumblebee to watch over me.

I didn't stir for another few minutes but when I started Bumblebee let the doc know, "Hey doc, I think she's waking up."

He quick ran over and started talking to me, "Hello, hello can you hear me? Young girl can you hear me?" I cracked my eyes open and saw the doc first.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Your in California. How are you feeling?"

I shook my head, "California? But then that means...it wasn't a dream! Mom, Dad where are you?" I quickly went to go stand up but the doc pushed me back down, "No, please wait! You have to stay here."

Bumblebee intervened and said, "Yeah, you don't want to get vaporized do you?" When I heard the other voice I looked up to see another one of the robots. I screamed and leaped up from where I sat, "Keep that thing away from me!" I started to push my way away from Bumblebee. The Doc insisted, "Don't worry he's friendly. He won't hurt you."

I said threw gritted teeth, "Like heck he wont! It was one of them that killed my parents!" The Doctor and Bumblebee both seemed shocked and puzzled at the same time. "What? What do you mean by 'one of them?' "

Before I could answer it a black SUV drove up and four men in black suits with glasses got out. When they approached the Doctor and I one of them said, "We are this young girls ride out of there so we will be taking her now."

Two of the other men came over each one taking one of my arms. "Hey what's the big idea? Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I shouted as they pulled me into the SUV and shut the door.

The last two men said to everyone there, "You never saw us men...and robots." Bumblebee looked at him in a way that said, "I don't trust you."

When the last two men started walking toured SUV the doc said, "Wait where are you taking her? The Sargent said a jeep was coming to get her."

The last man to get in, who was most likely the leader said, "The is a JEEP brand." He then smirked and got in the passenger side and they drove away.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter I hope yall enjoyed it. Please Review if you don't mind. Thanks all. And thanks to others how helped me get the confidence back to put this story back up. :)**


	2. Living Hell

**Yes I know I want from long chapter to short chapter, But I like a long beginning. So, most likely, all the chapters from now on will be shorter ones. Sorry all if that anoys you. :)**

_This is thoughts_

**This is my Comments :)**

* * *

"That was the last lime I saw the out side world. When I got in the vehicle they drugged me so I would fall asleep and the next thing I know I was in a bed, wearing a bright orange jump suite that had an S7 on the shoulder. Now I'm here getting interrogated, once again, and I'm telling you everything I know about that day, Mister Simmons."

I stared at a man in black who was smiling at me in a smirked way, "Yes and I still think there is something your not telling me, Miss Barlow."

I humphed and said, "Here I'd think after two years you'd be getting tired of the say story."

"Well I come each and every time thinking just maybe you'll slip up and tell me just what really happened"

I stood up and slammed my fists on the table, "It's the same thing I've always told you! That black piece of scrap shot and hit the building my parents were in! He killed my parents and I look forward to the day he dies! Sometimes I wish you would just put me out of misery. You've kept me locked up for two years, Simmons. Two years! What more can you do to me?"

Simmons smiled simply as he stood up and said, "You know why we can't let you out, you know to much about the NBE's." He walked over to the door and started to open it, "You know, it's a good thing you took on a few crafts cause it looks like your going to be here a wile." He laughed as he walked out and shut the door.

Oh how I hated that man. I've dealt with him for two years and every time I see him I wish I could shot him. A tear rolled down my cheek then another and another. I really did wish at times I was dead. The pain over the lose of my parents was great. But for my parents sake I kept living. I knew that is what they would want.

When a woman walked I wiped the tears off my face and she asked, "Alright, Miss Kale, are you ready to go back to your room?"

As I stood and walked toured the door I said, "Room? More like a prison cell."

The woman's name was Holly Davis. She was my care taker in this prison. She would comfort me and keep me company all the time. She was pretty much my only visitor on holidays. I might get a visit with another person who was held here, but she was pretty much the only one.

"Don't worry, Kale, things will get better." she said as we made our way to my room. "How can they? I'm stuck here forever!" I answered.

"Well look at it this way, your birthday is in three days. The big eight-teen! Anything you want?"She smiled and put her hands together and waited for an answer as we came up to my door.

Before I walked in I said, "Yeah, I want to get out of here." Holly's face lost it's smile as I shut the door. She really cared for me but it didn't help as much as I would want it to.

I walked over and sat down on my bed. I sat there I noticed a picture on the side table next to my bed. I picked it up as I sat on the creaky bed. Looking at the picture of me and my parents, a tear trickled down my nose and dripped onto the glass.

_"What I wouldn't give to get out of here."_ I thought to myself. _"I would get as far away as possible" _I set the picture back on the side table and laid down to stair at the ceiling. _"But what are the chances of that happening anyway? I'm stuck here, and it looks like it's going to be forever."_

_

* * *

_

**There I hope you like it so far. But once again I know there are spell and other problems, but I HAVE used spell check. (so any spelling problems are not all my fault) Other than that I hope you all are enjoying it. Please review, thanks. :)**


	3. Choosing The New Recuts

**Ok I hope yall are enjoying this, I'll admit I am nervus about this. Last time I put this up I was out down cause almost all the reviews were about my bad spelling. So I hoping things will go better this time. Mainly cause I'm letting you know ahead of time that I have isues with spelling and punctuation. **

**Any way here you go.**** :)**

_This is thoughts_

**This is saying where we are now**

**This is my Comments :)**

* * *

**Deago Garcia-Secret Miltary Goverment Base**

"Mager Lenex, the general needs to have a word with you imeadeatly." A young soldier said to man who jast came back from battle with his men and alies.

"Alright I'm coming." The Mager fallowed him to a large room with screans all over the place. On one of the large ones the was an older man waiting for the Mager.

When Mager Lenex steped in front of the camera he saluted, "General you wanted to speak with me?"

The general said, "Ateas, yes it is important. I noticed in the past battle the casualties on your men was large."

Lenex lowered his head in the reamemberance of his men. "Yes sir, this last battle was realy ruff on us. But we came out victorius thanks to everyone."

"Yes, but still I think that you could us some new recruts." Lenex seamed puzzled, "Sir?"

"I have a file of each and every persone who is held, in what is like a prison, because of...what they know. If you know what I mean."

Lenex shook his head, "Yes sir I do, but why these people?" The general shook his head in a sad way, "Because it is the only way they'll be able to see daylight again."

Mager Lenex thought about it for a moment then said,"Alright I'll look through the files and see what I can find. I'll also see what the Big Guy thinks about this."

The general shook his head, "Fair enuff. Let me know what if you find anyone in particular." Lenex saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

When the general picture disapiered Lenex said to one of the men incharge of that room, "Send those files, to the Autobot headcorters."

The man satuted and said, "Yes sir, sending them now." Mager Lenex left the room and headed for another building.

When he arived to the corect bilding he entered. The computer where he was supost to go was on a platform up twenty-four feet high in the middle of the room. He climbed up some steap stairs and walked over to the man incarge there. "I had a file sent here can you pull it up and put it on the big screen?" The man shook his head, "Yes sir, the 'posible new requits' file?"

Lenex shook his head, "That sounds right." He walked over to a screen that was the hight of him and at least six feet long. I bunch of files all of the sudden poped up on the screen. A little more than a hundred. Lenex sighed, "Wow, there is alot of people to look at." He looked at the other man again, "Call Optumus Prime in I need him to look at these with me."

The man shook his head, "Yes, Sir." The talked into a microphone and said, "Optimus Prime, you are needed at the Autobot headcorters. Optimus Prime needed at the headcorters."

With in a few minutes a tracktor trailer with flames all over it drove in. It stoped befor it reached where Lenex was and changed into a robot.

He walked over to where Mager Lenex was. "You called for me?" he asked. "Yes, we have something we need to do." said Lenex. "It was the generals request."

"Oh, what is that?" Optimus asked. Lenex pointed to the screen with all the peoples files. "He wants us to hire some new requits. Aparintly they are pepole who are forced to stay in what I gess is like a prison because they so much about you guys. Like they saw you during a battle or something."

Optimus looked at all the peoples files, "They are forced to stay in one place? For how long?" Lenex looked at all the files too, "Aparently forever or till they die or somthing." Optimus staired at each one, "There is so many."

"I know but I doubt we'll be able to help them all out. We'll just go through and pick who all we think will do good here." Lenex went to the screan and they began there search.

Atleast an houre went by and they were only a little more than half way.

Lenex stook his head, "No this one has a criminal reacord for arms dealing. We don't need to have one of thoes around here." Optimus agreed with him.

They looked at the other ones there. Lenex said, "Delete that one and move onto the next one." A small file opened, only a cupple pages long. "Kale Barlow, wow she's so young. She's been in that place for two years. Says here her birthday is the day after tomarow."

Lenex continued, "Lets see, how did she wind up in that place. Hmm...says that she was at the battle in California two years ago. Her parents were killed in a Baby's R Us store when it was distroied. Acording to the biopsy she was going to be a big sister with in a few days. It was going to be a little girl." Lenex sniffed and looked down at his feet. He being a father found this to be tuff to find out.

Optimus thought to himself,_ "The poor thing. Forced to stay in a prison after her parents are killed with her little sister." _

Lenex continued, "It also says over the past few years she has become more depressed and has even, at times, wished she was dead so she could be with her family again. She hates any and all robots and longs for the day they die. Espeshualy the one that killed her parents."

Optimus looked closer and asked, "Does it say witch one it was?" Lenex looked, "No it doesn't. Just that she will never forget that day."

They both thought for a moment then Lenex said, "Well I don't know about you but she sounds like a bad idea." He gave a man the signal to deleat the file. "Wait!" Optimus said. the man stoped just in time. "What is it Optimus?" Lenex asked. "I think we should bring her in."

Lenex was very surprised, "What! Optimus didn't you read the file? 'She HATES any and all robots and longs for the they all die.' She doesn't seem like the best choice."

Optimus waved his hands and said, "I know, I know, it just feels like we're supoast to have here join our team. Call it a gut feeling."

Lenex rubed his fourhead, "Are you absolutly sure about this, Optimus?" Optimus thought it over for a moment then said, "Yes, I'm sure." Lenex sighed then said to the other man, "Put her in the hire file."

Through out the rest of the files Kale Barlow and six others were chosen. Lenex told the general they had found some."I'm glad you did."the general said, "It may onlt be a few, but it is worth it. We will contact the place tomarow and let them know. It will need to prosess. So they should be able to come by Friday." Lenex smilled, "That's the day after tomarow right, general."

The general shook his head and said, "Why yes it is." Lenex smiled, "Then we will be expecting them." He saluted and the general cut the transmition. Lenex then turned to Optimus and said, "Well I gess the one girl will be having a nice Birthday present."

"Yes it will feel good to her to be hetting out of there." Optimus agreed. Lenex was called to the armery so he left.

Optimus thought to himself,_ "What is it that made me want to have her here?" _He pondered on it for a few minutes until another yellow robot came running in, "Optimus we need your help, the Twins are at it again." Optimus sighed and wiped his hand over his face, "I'm coming"

* * *

**I hope yall liked this chapter, there is more on the way. Please review. Thanks all again. :)**


	4. Simmons Gets It!

**Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been realy busy :P**

_This is thoughts_

**This is where we are now**

**This is my Comments :D**

* * *

**Next Day-In Prison Headquarters**

Mr. Simons was called to headquarters to ansure a call. "It is the General, Mr. Simons" ,said the young man, runing one of the computers. Simons seamed surprised, "Realy?"

He straited his tie and said, "Well then put him through." The man said, "The general said to wait for Holly Davis before you we begin."

Simons face began to turn red, "What? The care taker to that brat of a kid who won't tell me what I want to know?" A womans voice said from behind him, "Yes, that care taker." Simons turned around to see Mrs. Holly Davis standing there with one of here hands on her hip.

The man said, "Ah, Mrs. Davis your here, now we can start the transmition." The man pressed a few bottons and then there was the general on a large screen in front of Simons and Mrs. Davis.

The general knoded at each one, "Mr. Simons, Mrs. Davis." Simons shook his head, "General, you wanted to speek with us?" The general adgusted in his seat, "Yes it is a matter dealing with some new recruts." Both Simons and Holly were puzzled. "New recruts?" asked Holly.

"Yes, we have a sectet groop of solgers called NEST. They work with cirtin things that I can't say at this they have reasently gone to a battle and suffered menny loses. I told the man incharge to take a look through the files of the people in your ficility. Out of all the people he found seven in all. And one of then is Miss Kale Barlow." Holly at first said, in a concerded way, "So she would go off to fight in a war?"

The general knoded, "Yes to the war, but there is raely any battles. Pluse she would first have to be trained and that will take a good few months if not a year."

Holly sighed, "Well, she has always wanted to get out of here. It's not quite where I wanted her to go if she did, but you have my vote."

"Yes, that is why I wanted you here Mrs. Davis." The general continued," All the others only need Simons permishion, but Miss Barlow need your aswell as Simons." Simons was flabergasted, "Well you don't have mine! The main reson why I have her here is cause I know she is keeping somthing from me and she's not going anywhere until I find out what it is!"

Holly was fureaus, "You only want to keep her here so you can keep on torchering her!"

"I'm not torchering her I'm trying to find out what she's not telling me. I know she's hiding something from me."

"She has told you everything she knows and everytime you go interigate her you wide up putting her to tears!"

"She's faking it and she has been for the past two years. I'm about ready to realy turn it to torcher if she doesn't talk."

"You *%#!" Holly hit him with her bag then punched him in the jaw. One of the men there came over and held her back, "Easy Mrs. Holly! I know you hate this man, most everyone does. But take at easy."

Holly calmed down and looked back at the general as Simons stood back up with a bleeding lip. The general said, "Well that settles it, Miss Kale Barlow is going to be transfered to Deago Garcia, with the others, tomarow at o-seven hundered hours(7:00 am) tomarow. I sent you the a list of the ones that were chosen"

"But sir..." ,Simons insised. "That's an order Simons!" the general said fermly as he staired into the camera. Simons was going to argue but he just said, "She will be ready to leave by then sir." The general shook his head and said, "Good." He noded and said, "Mrs. Holly." Holly nodded then the transmision was cut.

Simons left the room with Holly fallowing. "Poor you, having to have to fallow someone ellses orders for once." Holly said as she fallowed. Simons just cept walking and said, "As far as I'm concered, mabe she'll get killed in one of thoes battles. I'll be happy." Holly held back kicking him in the butt instead she said, through a smile, "Well I'm sure the other staff won't mind hearing how you split your lip."

Simons turned and looked her in the eye, "As soon as that brat is out of here, you're fired!" Holly staired him strait back in the eye, "As soon as Kale is out of this wreched place, I quit, Mr. Simons!" With that said Holly turned down another hall and headed toured my room. Simons stood there and said, "I'll fire you first!" Then he headed to the nurses office.

* * *

**There I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but there is still more to come. Please review thanks :D**


	5. A Birthday Wish

**There I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up. :( Somthing went wrong with fanfiction here and it wouldn't let me put up a new chapter. But now I finally got it up so I hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

**And thanks to all thoes who have Reviewed!**

_This is thoughts_

**_This is where we are now_**

**This is what I say! :D**

* * *

There was a knock on my door as I read a book, "Come in, Not that I really have a choice weather or not you do." Holly walked in and said, "Hi, I thought I might bring you an early birthday present." I sat up in my bed and set the book down.

As Holly sat down next to me she said, "Ah, I see your reading my husbands books. Are they any good?" I looked back down at the book, "Yeah they're great, right now I'm on the last book in the first sires. 'Tears of a Dragon'. I can't wait for the next series. " Holly smiled and said, "Well that's good. Now I need you to quick close your eyes wile I get something out." I sighed, "Fine." I covered my eyes with my hands and waited.

With in a few seconds Holly said, "Ok, open up." I opened my eyes and she was holding a little plate with a cupcake on it, and the cupcake had a lit candle on top. "Make a wish and blow it out." she said. "Oh Holly it's so cute." I said smiling. She smiled back.

I breathed in, closed my eyes and thought,_ "I wish I could get out of here."_ I opened my eyes and blew out the candle. Holly clapped then said, "What did you wish for?" I half smiled and said, "I can't tell you or ells it'll never come true." I sighed then said, "Not that it'll come true any time soon." Holly just smiled then said, "Well before I give your gifts I need to tell you a funny thing that just happened a little bit ago."

I took a bight out of the cupcake and said, "Ok, what happened here that could be so funny?" Holly smiled, "Well I got really mad at Simmons again, but this time so mad that I hit him with my bag." I started to laugh through a mouth full of cupcake. "But that's not all after that I punched him in the gaw and knocked him flat on his back. He had a split lip after words." I swallowed the cupcake and burst out laughing, "Man I wish I could have been there." Holly laughed with me.

After we regained control of our constant laughing Holly said, "Now to you your presents." I looked at here wondering what it could be. She handed me a gift wrapped in paper with bright color balloons and confetti all over it. "Oooo, I wonder what it could be." I shook it but it didn't make any noise. "Oh for Pete's sake stop trying to figure it out and just open it" She said jokingly. "Ok, ok"

"I ripped it open to reveal another book. "Eye of the Oracle...Oh my gosh is this your husbands new book?"

"Now apparently there is a special group of soldiers that like, hardly ever see battle and they need more volunteers. So they took a look through all the files of every person here and they only found seven, and one of them happens to be..." I stared at here glossy eyes. "you, Kale Barlow. You get to leave this place and go back to civilisation."

I felt like my heart had stopped. "Are you joking me? You've got to joking me. Are you?" Holly said with a glowing smile, "No, no i'm not." I laid back on my bed, "I get to see the sun again." Holly laughed, "You leave tomorrow morning at seven."

I leaned up and sharted to cry tears of joy, "The best birthday present EVER!" Holly wrapped me in her arms and said, "I'm so happy for you."

She then reached down into her bag and brought out a nicely wrapped gift with a bow on top, "This just a little thing from me." I took it and unwrapped it.

It was a stationary. "The place where you are going is top secret but you still can send letters." I gave Holly a hug, "Oh, Holly I'm going to miss you so much. Thank you for being there when there was no body ells." Holly embraced and began to cry herself.

As she let go she laughed slightly, "Well you best get packing you have a long journey a head of you. By the way I taped my address onto the back of the stationary. And there is one more address there." I looked on the back. "It is your grandmothers." I began to cry again, "Thank you."

We stood up and hugged again. "You get packing I will see you tomorrow one last time." Holly said as she headed toured the door. "It's eleven-thirty so you don't want to be up to late." She opened the door and started go out. "Holly one more thing. Tell your husband that his books are awesome. Don't stop sending them." As Holly shut the door she said, "I will." She left and I didn't hesitate to start packing.

It only took me about half an houre th pack but I was up till almost one in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I just laid there in bed. I couldn't beleave it, I was finaly going to be getting out of here.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it there will be another one soon!**


	6. GoodBye Hell Hole

**Well I finally got the guts to continue the story instead of deleting it. Sorry I took forever Life is a pain in the butt. But no need to review I like never look at them any more so enjoy it's a nice long one :)**

****_This is thoughts_

_**This is where and when**_

**This is ME talking! :D**

_**Next Morning-Prison-7:00am**_

I sat on my bed waiting for my escort. I had been up for the past hour just waiting for someone to come in and get me out of here.

After another few minutes past I heard, what sounded like a helicopter, fly over. About a minute after that there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Holly with another man wharing a black suit and dark glasses walked in. At first a was a little nervus about him. It brought back bad memories.

"Hi, Kale, are you ready to go?" Holly asked.

She noticed the nevusness covering my face as I staired at the man. "Oh, Kale, don't worry. He's only here as an escort/bodyguard for you. He's nice."

The man looked at me and said in a deep Arnald Shwazanager type voice, "I won't hurt you. Do have your bags ready to go?"

At first I said nothing then I shook my head and said, "Umm... yes this green bag here. That's it.I can carie my other one." The man walked over and picked up the small suite case, then walked back to the door way.

I stood there for a moment until Holly said, "Kale, aren't you comeing?" I shook my head again, "Umm...yah lets go."

When I walked out the door there were six other men wearing the same suits as I was. They each had an escort too. _"The must be the other six people who were chosen."_

Mr. Simons was there too. I frowned as he looked at me and said, "What are you doing here?"

He frowned back, "I'm incharge of this ficiletiy I have to oversee this exidus."

He led the way down a number of halls. We were in the back of the pack. Holly was on my right and next to her was the man carrying my bag.

I looked at the other six men there, most of them looked to be in there thirtie's except for one that was walking on my left. He was young, maby about my age. Almost sit foot, normal bilt.

When he looked over at me I quickly looked up ahead preatending he wasn't there.

"Hi" came a nervuse voice next to me. I looked to see him walking right next to me.

His eyes reminded me of emeralds, such a beautiful green.

I managed to sputter out a hello, "H..Hi" I pulled my hair behind my ear.

"I'm Seth" I held his hand out to shake, "Seth Sterling"

I tetitivly took his hand, "Kale Barlow" There was an aquared silence between us as we continued down a hall.

I looked at Holly and winked. Then I said, "So, Mr. Simons, I heard you got hit pritty hard last night. Quite the wallup." Sim said nothing

"I even see you have the split lip and bruse on your cheek to prooveit." Holly and I started to laph, but Simons just kepted on walking. Seth laphed as well. "I noticed that too do you know what happened?"

I smiled then looked at Simmons back, then back to Seth and wispered, "I'll tell you later, don't want to make him to steamed."

We reach some elavaters and we broke up into two groups. Four of the men and there escorts went in one, and then the last man, Seth, Simons, Holly, and I with out escorts were in the other.

We walked abord and Simons hit the 'roof' button.

As the elivater slowly took us up Seth broke the silence, "So how long have you been here?"

I looked down at the floor then at the sliding doors in frount of me, "Two years last week."

"Wow, I've only been here a few months." he said in a simpathetic voice.

'ding' We reached the roof when the door opened and we walked I looked over and said, "Lucky you."

Before us was a large helicopter with double blades. The other men didn't wait and climbed abord. Seth went to fallow, but turned and looked at me, "You comin'?"

"I'll be right there, go ahead." I ansured. He went ahead and boarded.

Holly turned to me and said, "Well this is where we say good-bye." We embraced and I said, "Thanks again for being there." Holly smiled as we let go.

"Come on enuff is enuff! It's time for her to get out of here!" Simons said.

Holly looked up at the him in an earitated way, as he said, "I have better things to do other than this."

Holly huged me one more time and said, "Good-bye. And one more thing. Don't be afraid of Joe he is a real sweety. He just has to dress for the job." I looked up at the man with my bag asuming he was Joe. Then back at Holly, "Ok. Good-bye."

Joe walked me over to the helicopter and helped me in. Before I got up I waved good-bye to Holly. She waved back as Joe got in and shut the door. After I strapped in, the seat for me happens to be right next to Seth, we were off.

"So about how long will it take for us to get to...where ever it is we're going?" I asked Joe. He ansured in his deap voice, "About six hours." I shook my head Ok.

After just about a minite I looked out the little wondow on the doors and smiled. Seth looked at me then where I was looking, "What are you looking at?"

I looked at him and smiled, "The sun."

He stared at me, "The sun?"

"Yah I have bearly seen it in the past two years." I was quite for a moment. " It's more beautful than I last remembered."

_**Holly and simmons on the Roof**_

As the Holly watched the hilicopter disapear over the horizon Simmons turned and aprosted her. Holly quickly reached into her bag and pulled out some paper.

Whe he got to here she slaped then into his chest, "Don't waist your breath I already packed up all my stuff and loaded it into the car. Here's me resegnation."

Before he could say anything she was in the elevater and pushed the 'ground' button.

_"Finally getting out of this hell hole"_ She laphed at the memory of Simmons face as she walked away. Flat out surprised. _"Atleast Kale is out of here too and it looks like she may have made a friend too."_

_**Dago Garcia-2:04pm**_

Mager Lenex aproched the Autobot headquarters to speek with Optimus Prime.

When he arrived he was greated by Optimus himself, "Hello Lenex, I've been waiting for you." Lenex scratched his head, "Yah, sorry about that I was busy getting ready for the new arrivals. So have you told the rest of your team yet?"

Optimus shook his head, "Yes, everyone was alright with it except one."

"Realy? Who?" Lenux asked surprised.

Optimus pointed toured a silver corvet and said, "Sideswipe." Lenex wiped his face with his hand, "How bad a reaction?"

Optimus shook his head solumly and said, "It could have been worse. But he has agreed to be on his best behavore. But with him you never know how good that realy is."

Lenex looked down at his wrist watch then said, "Well they are going to be here any minute, so I got to get going. Do you remember the plan?"

Optimus shook his head, "Yes. When they arrive all of us will wait in here until you bring them in and itroduse us. Hopfuly it will go well. Are you going to do birhtday cake before you bring them in?"

Lenex smiled, "Yah, I figure it is a good idea to get on the girls good side first."

Optimus smiled back and shook his head. Then a voice said over all the speekers, "Mager Lenex report to the front gate there is inbound helicopter heading our way. It is the new recrouts."

"That's my cue. I'll see you in a wile." Lenex started heading toured the door.

Optimus thought to himself, _"I hope this goes well."_ After Lenex left the building the doors were shut, and they all waited for the new arrival.

**Hmm how well is Kale going to react to her allies? Will she and Seth get along? Will Kale ever get over her past? Why is Sideswipe so not happy about the new arrivals?**

**Tune in to the next chapter and find out! (as soon as I get it up that is)**


	7. Hello New Home

_****__This is thoughts_

_**This is when and when**_

**This is ME talking :D**_  
_

_**Deago Garcia-In the Helicopter**_

"Ateachon all persomel we are abroshing Deago Garcia, please prepare for landing." The pilot said through the speaker.

I looked out the window waiting to see any sign of land. After a long flight, over mostly water, I was ready to put my feet on solid ground.

I had talked with Seth most of the flight here. We had gotten to know each other very well.

He was in because he had hacked into some sectret files and got busted. When I told him my story he said, "Wow I thought that place held bad guys."

I shook my head, "You'd be surprised who all gets held in there."

We both looked out the window as we got a glimps of land.

Seth looked at me and asked, "Are you nervus at all?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Well...I don't know. I'm nervous about what we're doing here. I mean spical army dudes, thats why we're here. We're going to fight in a war." Seth looked out the window.

I looked down at the floor, _"He has a point."_ I thought. But smiled back at him and said, "At this point I really din't care how I got out of that place just as long as I got out of there."

He smiled back and agreed, "Yah, I guess your right. Besides we have alot of training to do before we can even think about fighting in the real war."

"Yah." I said nervusly as we began our desent.

There were buildings every where. Big and small. I could see every type of military veical from transports to tanks to jets.

We landed just outside this, what seemed tike a bace. There was a gate about twenty yards away.

When the engon turned off someone on the out side oppened the doors and one by one we steped out into the sun. It was so bright...it felt good.

As I steped down Joe helped me, "There you go Miss."

I noded and said, "Thanks." He grabbed my bag and we all aproched the gate.

It was like a check point on the highways. There were two men standing there waiting for us. A white man with brown bushie hair. The other was a black man who seemed very stern. When we reached them nothing was said until the we all got there. Seth stood next to me.

The white man said, as he looked at everyone, "Welcome to Deago Garcia. I'm Mager Lenex and this is Captain Epps." The black man noded his head. Lenux continued, "We have alot to do to get you all setled in so lets get going."

Lenex and Epps led the way as we all fallowed. I smiled at Seth as we passed under under the gate. "Here we go." He said.

As we walked toured all the buildiings Lenex said, "So the plan is we are going to give you all a quick tourer then we are going to all all get togeather in the mess hall for dinner later."

After we got done with the tour we broke up into two groups. All the men went with Epps and I fallowed Lenex, "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." he said.

Joe looked at me and said, "This is where I say good-bye. I have other busness to atend to." He handed my bag to Lenex, shook his hand, then mine. "Take care of your self."

I shook my head, "I will, thanks for everything." He knoded then headed back toured the gate where we came in.

I looked at Lenex and he smiled, "Shell we." I smiled back and fallowed him.

We walked across a large parking area and came to some, what looked like a big bunk house. Two storys high and four numbered doors on each story. We walked up some stairs and entered door 6. Behind each door was a long hall with atleast ten doors on each side.

"Your room is number 112 down there and to the right. Showers are at the end of the hall. Your uniform is on the bed. You get cleaned up and settled in. Be at the mess hall by 4:00 so we can go over the rules and scedule before we have dinner. Alright?"

I smiled and said, "Yep, I'll see you in a wile." I took my other bag and headed down the hall.

I found room 112 and sighed before entering. I took notice to the size. Larger that my last room, _"Thanks goodness!"_ There was a plain, metal twin size bed in the corner with a pine green blanket and a single pillow. Next to it was a small side table with a lamp and a digeital alarm clock. Across the room was a small dresser with a small amirican flag on top, and a plack that said, "We fight for freedome!"

I sat on the bed next to a folded pile of clothes. "_This must be my uniform_." The dark green, brown, and black blochy camophlage pants and jacket looked a little warm for the area, but I wasn't going to argue. They looked way more comphertable that the orange jump suites that I used to wear.

I put away all my clothes whitch included two pare of jeans, a white tee, a brown shirt with running horses on it, and a black tee that said, "Sarcasm...the bodys natural defence against stupid people." Along with undergarments and a few pare of sneaker socks.

Once I place the picture of my family on the side table and took care of my books and stationary I went and enjoyed a hot shower.

I came out and chenged into my new uniform. It fit perfectly anlong witht he combat boots too. I looked at the clock and it was 3:35. _"I still have a few more miniutes. I guess I could go and look around some more."_

I walked outside and was greated by Seth at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, I see you got your uniforme on. It looks good."

I looked at my clothing then smailed at him, "Thanks, it beats the old jump suites. Yours looks good too."

He smiled back, "Thanks."

I pointed in the derection to the mess hall, "So umm I was going to make my way over to the mess hall and look around wile I'm at it you wanna come?"

He shuged his sholders, "Sure might as well see if there's any thing ells to see."

**Well there's another chapter done. The next one will be out soon. Don't bother reviewing cause for some reason my CP won't let me see them :( oh well**


	8. A Surprise!

**I am so sorry it took me this long! I started writing another story :) and I wanted to get it up the same # of chapters as this one before I got back to this one.**

**What I'm going to do is write a chapter for this one the do another in the other story and go back and forth and back and forth between the two stories.**

**If you feel like it check out the other story. It's based off of the Transformers Prime cartoon :)**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this nice LONG chapter just for you lol**

****_This is thoughts_

**This is P.O.V or where we are**_  
_

__**This is my words**

* * *

For the next twenty minutes we walked around talking to other soldiers. Some of them showed us an F-22 fighter jet and many other various plains and tanks. "Man these things are so freaking awesome!" Seth said.

I smiled, "Wonder if you'll end up flying one these bad boys?"

He looked me and said, "Well maby I will."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well Mr. Wanna-Be-Fight-Pilot it's almost four so we better get to the mess hall." I began to walk way and he fallowed along right behind me. "Hey, oh come on don't tell me you don't want to at least try and fly one of those bad boys."

I smiled a mischief filled smile and said, "Maby I do, but maby I would much rather keep my feet on the ground." I playfully nudged him with my elbow.

"Hey!" He nudged me back. Then I pushed him and ran ahead. He gave chase and it became a race to see who would get to our destination first.

We reached the mess hall a couple minutes latter. The building reminded me of a giant soda can on its side and half of it was buried in the ground. The door was where the the opening would be.

I reached the door first and stopped as soon as I got there, "Beat yah!" I panted.

He stopped in front of me, panting as well, "No fair...you...you had a head start."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well, to slow to react." I opened the door and walked in, he fallowed right behind me.

The large room had tables and benches every where. It reminded me of a school cafeteria. It looked like you got your food as you went down the line of trays and then sat down at your choice of seating.

There were already a group of men and women playing Rummy and then two men playing chess at another table.

I spotted major Lennex and Epps in the far back corner along with three of the other men that cam with us. Who had also put on there uniforms.

We got up there and were greeted, "Hello Kale. Hello Seth, we are just waiting on the other two men to join us and then we can start."

We sat down and not to long after the others showed up.

We spent the next hour going over all the rules. (there were enough ) Little by little more and more people showed up.

"Alright so here is a copy of all the rules. Make sure you know them." Lennex handed out copies of the rules to every one.

_Two pages..._sigh. The first page was front and back and thank goodness the other was just half full on the front page :P

"Alright sense dinner will be served shortly you..." He stopped talking and stared in the direction of the door. We all turned to see a tall man standing in the door way with his hands behind his back. He had thick brown hair and was in uniform. He nodded toured major Lennex. "Umm, you all can just chill here until it's time to eat." Lennex said as he left the Mess Hall with the tall man, leaving Epps with us.

"Who was that?" I asked Epps.

Epps looked at me, "A friend of ours. You will get to meet him soon. But I have to go tend to somthing." Epps left and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, ok then." I sighed as I look ed at the door again. _I wonder whats going on._

**(Lennex's P.O.V.)**

_What on earth? _I noticed a familiar face at the front door. "Umm, You all can just chill here until it's time to eat."

I walked toured the man and he disappeared out the door. I fallowed him out and around to the side of the Mess Hall.

"What's the matter, Optimus?" I asked the man as he flicked slitly.

"I wish to attend the party for Miss Barlow. Is that alright? Ratchet has just finished modifying our holo forms so we can interact with humans." Optimus said.

Lennex scratched his head, "Umm, it's alright with me, but do you think it is such a good idea?"

"I wish to get to know her and the others a little more before we meat them tonight." Optimus said.

Lennex nodded, "Ok then well we are about to eat so right after that we'll have that little party." he smiled.

Optimus returned his smile, "Alright then, I will fallow you perhaps you can introduce me to the others."

They headed back turds the mess hall doors, "Yah, I suppose I could do that...Alexander Freeman."

The two men laughed as they entered the very full mess hall full of chanting soldiers.

**(Kale's P.O.V.)**

"Wow this place filled up fast didn't it?" I said to Seth as we looked all over the suddenly very full mess hall.

Seth shook his head in agreement, "Yah...hey look there's Lennex and that other guy he left with." Seth pointed them out in crowd.

I looked and saw them making there way toured us. As they got closer I could get a better look at the man. He was well built, kind of reminded me of Stephen Lang.

When they reached out table we stood and saluted. Lennex laughed, "Alright you guys I wasn't going to push the saluting until tomorrow when training begins."

We lowered our hands. I felt a little embarrassed. Lennex placed his hand on the mans soldier, "This is very good friend of mine, Alexander Freeman. We have been through many battles together."

The man smiled, "Thank you, Lennex, you are a very good friend too, and you all can call me Alex foe short."

Lennex gestured to us, "These are the new recruits I was telling you about. Jason Broome, Ramiero Hernandez, Peter Huffman, Jack Lee, George Amerah, Seth Sterling, and Kale Barlow."

For a moment Alex seemed to stair at me with his piercing blue eyes. He nodded to us and said, "It's a honor to meet you all. I am very happy to have my people fighting for your country."

_Your country? Isn't he from the US too?_

"Well it looks like the cooks are serving dinner." Lennex said pointing toured the serving area. "I hope you guys like rice, mixed veggies, fried chicken strips, and gravy."

"As long as the name of the food doesn't involve the word mystery it's better that what we had back at that hell hole we came from." Seth joked making the others laugh including me.

_Laugh, wow, I'm surprised I still know how. _I thought to myself.

We all got our food and sat down at a table. Lennex and Epps went to another with some other head guys. Alex sat with us, I was surprised to say the least. I thought for sure he would sit with Lennex.

"Aren't you going to eat, Alex." I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled, "No, I'm not hungry at the moment. I'll eat in a little bit. But I wanted to get to know you guys a little bit better, because my group is going to be teaching you a good portion of your training. and I like to know a little bit about the people I'm going to be training before we start the training."

We looked at each other before I said, "What is it that you want to know? I have a feeling you already know a good portion about us cause you had to have looked through our files."

He shook his head, "Yes, I have. There are some said stories with some of you, but I will not be talking about them. Mainly I'm here to answer your questions. Do you have any at the moment?"

At first now one said anything but then Seth asked, "How long are we going to train before we go into battle? And then what are jobs with that will be? Like will I be a pilot?"

"Well along with your basic training you also have to choose a class. Like if you want to be a pilot you would take the training course for air force." Alex said. "You all have to choose one by the end of your basic training."

"What are some of the courses?" Ramiero asked.

"Well there is air force, military, navy, maniacal, communications,...I can't quite remember them all but you will receive a list soon." Alex answered. "I know there are some spacial classes you can take, but I'll let you find out for yourself."

"What about you?" I asked.

Alex seamed confused, "Pardon?"

"I mean what do you do here?" I rephrased the question.

He shook his head, "Ah yes, well...I lead one of the spacial groups of soldiers. I can't give you any specifics, but you will be meeting my team tonight."

"What about hobbies?" Seth asked, "What do you enjoy doing?

Alex sighed and thought for a moment. "Well I really don't have one. But I will say one thing that I find very fascinating." He laughed slightly, "You actually may find it a little strange."

I smiled and said, "Try us."

He returned my smile and said, "Alright, I really like how every ones name has a meaning."

I tilted my head, "Really? That is cool. Do you know what your name means?"

He shook his head, "Yes I actually know the meaning of all your names and it is very interesting considering where you just arrived."

"Tell us what our names mean! Umm Please." Seth said.

Alex smiled, "Alright, Seth means Appointed."

"Cool!" Seth said.

"Jason means Healer. Peter means Stone. Jack means God is gracious. George means Earth worker. I really like this one Ramiero means powerful in battle or powerful in army."

Ramiero smiled, "I guess that really does fit where I am now."

Alex smiled, "And then Kale," He looked me in the eye, "Your name has two meanings depending on the origin. In Gaelic it means uncertain, perhaps 'slender'. And in Hawaiian it means free man."

I half smiled, "The first one makes more sense." I looked down at the spoon full of gravy covered rice in my hand and set it back down on the plate, fighting back tears.

I sniffed and Seth placed a hand on my soldier. We may have only just met that day, but in that short time we had become such good friends.

I smiled at him, "So..." I cleared my throat and pulled some loose hair behind my ear. "What does your name mean, Alex?"

"Mine?" He pointed at himself and smiled. We shook our heads up and down. "Well it means defending men."

I smiled, "Ooooo! That's a good one."

He smiled back and said, "Thank You."

Just then another soldier came over and sat down next to Alex. "Hello, sir." he said as he smiled.

He was young, maby in his yearly twenties. With the brightest baby blue eyes I've ever seen. His short, strait, blond hair looked like as if he just came from a fight.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked a little concerned.

"Oh..." he shook his head, "I just broke up the brothers from another fight. So I thought I would come and join you guys. Have I missed anything?"

I smiled at him, he seemed so energetic yet calm. "Who's this?" I asked.

Alex and the young soldier looked at me, "Oh sorry I forgot my manners." The soldier cleared his throat. "The name's Bee." He held his hand out to shake mine.

I shook his hand saying, "Bee?" giving him a weird look. "Like as in Bumblebee?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes like that. I get called that too."

Alex interrupted, "Bee, here is a part of my team. And I thought I gave him orders to stay with the others." He gave Bee a stern look.

Bee raised his hands, "I stayed as long as I could stand it boss. After I broke up the third twins fight I left the other to take care of it and came here."

I laughed slightly, "You have twins on your team?"

Alex shook his head, "Yes and don't get me wrong they are excellent warriors...but they are brothers."

We laughed and for the next few minutes we finished eating our dinner and talked more. Until a loud voice broke through all the voices.

"Everyone, can I get your attentions please!" I could hear major Lennex shouting from some where in the room. He stood out in the middle of the all the tables with one hand behind his back as if he was hiding something.

Slowly people quieted down to hear what there leader had to say. "Thank you. Now as most of you know we just got some new recruits in today." He paused for a moment.

"Well I would like to have one of them come up at this time." He looked at me and said, "Kale could you please come up ere."

I was nervous, _What does he have planned?_ I walked over looking around the room as I went. Every face was looking at me...EVERY face.

I stood at Lennex's side and he put an arm on my shoulder, "Well, Kale, I'll bet you are wondering why the heck I had you come up here." He smiled at me.

I looked up at him with a nervous smile and shook my head, "Umm...yah I am actually."

Everyone laughed and I tried not to blush.

"Well the reason being is because I know what day it is today." He placed a small party hat made out of a target paper. **(you know the paper with a target printed on it)** And waved some one over.

Before I could react to the hat I saw Epps came walking out of the kitchen, wearing a dirty apron. He was carrying a small, six inch, two layer cake, with one candle lit on it.

Every one began to sing happy birthday as he made his was over. I gasped covering my mouth, "Oh my gosh, Lennex!" Tears of joy were trying to brake through, but I wouldn't let them.

Epps made it to me right at the end of the long, "Yoooooooouuuuuuuuu!" and every one cheered. The cake was covered in white icing and had mini american flags sticking out of the top. I had 'Happy Birthday Kale' written on it very sloppily. You could tell a guy who had no cake decorating practice what so ever decorated it. But who cares!

I was still shocked. when every one went quite I said, "You guys...Oh my gosh! I don't know what to say!" I was trying not jump up and down I was so excited.

"Your not supposed to say anything! Your supposed to make a wish then blow out the candle." Epps said as he reached the cake toured me so it could be closer.

I smiled as everyone laughed, "Alright! Alright!" I closed my eyes and every one went quite. _I got what I wanted I guess what's next is for all of this to go well._

I opened my eyes again and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and cheered and I began laughing again. I hadn't felt this happy in so long.

Lennex padded me on the back, "So what did you wish for?" He tipped his ear to me listening.

I laughed, "Well sense my wish from, yesterday came, true I'm not going to tell you this one."

He looked at me surprised, "Really?" Lennex, Epps and I made our way back to my table. "What did you wish for yesterday?"

I smiled remembering how Holly told me I was going to be leaving that prison. "I wished that someday I was going to get out of that prison not in a body bag. And here I am! Happy, healthy," I looked at Seth as we made it to my table, "and I have new friends."

Lennex smiled as I sat down and Epps set the cake in front of me. Then pulled out a bunch paper plates and plastic forks from his apron pocket. With a knife to cut the cake. "But what about every one ells?" I asked Lennex.

He smiled, "Don't worry the cooks made cup cakes for every one ells. You people here at this table get the cake."

Epps and Lennex walked away saying, "Happy Birthday, Kale!"

_Happy Birthday Kale! (laugh to self) Happy! I really... truly...feel happy._

"Hey, you gonna cut the cake or what?" I heard Seth shout next to me braking me from my thoughts.

I smiled at him with attitude, "Alright fine, but you aren't gettin' any." I joked.

"What?" He shouted

Everyone at the table laughed except Seth, and I cut the cake.

* * *

**There all done with that one. I love how things are going so far...but Kale still has to meet her other comrades _dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn :)_**


	9. A Bad Meeting

**Sorry I'm reposting this chapter cause I got the new spell check working now! :D**

* * *

After most of us enjoyed cake, Alex and Bee are apparently allergic to cake...oh well. Lennox came over to and said, "Alright it's time for you newbie's to meet the rest of...Alex's team." He nodded to Alex and he got up and left with Bee. "I'll go get them ready then." Alex said before leaving the table. "We'll see you shortly."

I waved and smiled at him, but he seemed to have a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Alright we're going to give him some time to get his team ready so you can go to your rooms if you wish just make sure your back here in ten. Wait outside." Lennox said dismissing us.

Every one left right away except me and Seth. "I have no need to go to my room. Do you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I guess we could just chill until it's time to go."

Seth agreed, "Yah, but let's wait outside. It's getting really stuffy in here.

We got up and walked outside. The sun was getting close to the horizon and it was starting to cool off in the slightest way. You could see the moon coming up after the sun as it got later.

Soon the others showed up and then Lennox and Epps, "Alright, lets get going. We have allot to cover before kertfue."

They led the way to one of the many large buildings and we entered. There were these large spikes every where. When I looked at them in a concerned way Lennox said, "Don't worry there fome." He squeezed one of them showing me. I smiled showing my approval.

There was also a large platform in the middle of the room with steps going up to the top. From the looks of it there were just a bunch of computers up there.

We walked under it and then I noticed Alex, waiting for us...by a bunch of different vehicles. And not your normal army vehicles, there was a Pete built truck with flames painted all over it, a silver corvette, a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes going down it, three motorcycles one pink, one blue, and one purple. There was also a Chevy Tracks and Beat. One was orange the other was green. A yellow and green rescue Hummer and then there was a black GMC top kick. It kind of reminded me of...no I'm not going to think about that right now.

We walked up to Alex and Lennox nodded, "Is your team ready?" he asked.

Alex had the same hint of worry in his eye as he did before witch made me a little nervous.

"I will ask this of all of you before you meet my team." Alex said before continuing, "Please, all of you try not to over react to who you are about to meet."

We all looked at each other in a confused way. I looked at Seth and by the look of his face he could tell I was a little bit concerned. He reached over and grabbed my hand, "It'll be alright."

I half smiled then looked back at Alex. I didn't let go of Seth's hand, it helped me feel better.

Alex looked and Lennox who nodded to him and then the strangest thing happened...Alex disappeared! Like disintegrated disappeared!

Soon after all the vehicles I mentioned earlier started to pop and whistle then they all began to shift and change. First I saw legs then a chest and arms and them the head. All different sizes stood before us. The one that was the Pete built was the tallest.

I began to back up but ran into Epps who grabbed my shoulders as if to hold me there.

"Welcome to Diego Garcia. It is nice to meet you all in person." said the Pete built

"I am Optimus Prime. You know me as Alex." He gestured to himself, but then to all the others, "We are the Autobots. Your new team."

I was scared and angry at the same time, _No no no no this is not good. I don't want to work with...with...these things! _I thought to my self, but I stayed listening to what Optimus had to say.

"This is our medical officer Ratchet." He started with the yellow and green rescue Hummer.  
"Sideswipe one of our best warriors." The silver corvette now stood one it's back wheels and had two huge swords come out the end of each arm.  
The Yellow Camaro came next, "This is Bumblebee, he has many talents. From being a stealthy spy to a tough warrior on the battle field." _I recognize the name that must be Bee._ I laughed to my self, _I don't think I could ever forget those eyes._  
"The two next to Bumblebee are Skids and Mudflap. They are the twins of the group and have a nack for getting into trouble, but when they actually work together that can be good fighters." They were the Chevy Beat and Tracks.  
"The three in front are the femmes of the group. Chromia, Firestar, and Arcee." The three motorcycles stood on there back wheel.  
**Chromia is Blue, Arcee is Purple, and Firestar is Pink. Just thought I would clear that up.**

I tried to go and sneak out of Epps grip, but he held me there, "Now you stay here and listen, after he's done then you can think about runnin' off." he whispered.

Now the last bot came. Optimus gestured to the robot that was the black topkick. I never forget that face! It was the robot that killed my parents!

Before Optimus could even continue I screamed, "No! Keep him away from me!"

I went to run but Epps quickly grabbed me around my waste, "Easy Kale!" he said holding on tight to me.

"No! I'll be easy when I'm away from this island!" I shouted trying to get free of his grip.

Lennox ran over and grabbed my upper arms, "Kale, what's wrong?" By now every one was staring at me. Most of them were shocked. Seth had a worried look along with Optimus.

I struggled to get free of both of them, "That's the one!"

Lennox looked back at the Autobots, "Who?"

I pulled even more as I gritted my teeth and said, "That black robot is the one who killed my parents!"

Every one and every bot looked at the black robot. Optimus, Lennox, and Seth had very concerned looks in there faces.

Lennox looked me in the eye, "It can't be Ironhide. He would never hurt a human."

I managed to kick Lennox back, "Well I'll never forget him! Every dent and paint scratch! That piece of scrap killed my parents!"

I stomped on Epps foot them jabbed him in the gut with my elbow. He let go and I ran out of the building as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Someone shop her!" Lennox shouted.

Epps was bent over and rubbing his gut, "Sorry Lennox...Man she can gut jab really hard."

Optimus walked over and said, "Lennox wait, let me go talk to her. She can't go far sense we're on an island."

Lennox shook his head, "I doubt you'll get any where near her, Optimus. You heard her, she hates Ironhide."

Optimus looked at Ironhide who seemed confused and hurt at the same time. Witch was not like the weapon specialist at all. "I know, but I think there was a miss understanding. We all know Ironhide he wouldn't hurt any human unless they were sided with the Deceptions."

"Yah I guess your right," Lennox agreed, "but I'm still not sure if she'll let you get close to her." Optimus headed toured the door. "Wait!"

Seth ran up to Optimus, "I'm really good friends with Kale. Maybe I can help out. I know her story."

Optimus nodded, "Thank You, Seth. Your help is much appreciated." He transformed into his alt mode and let Seth clime in he passenger side.

"Just call your men off and we'll do the rest, Lennox." Optimus said before they drove off.

Lennox looked at the other new recruits that seemed very confused and sighed, "Your all dismissed you can ether stay here and get to know your team mates or return to your quarters."

Most of them still just stood there in awe of the Autobots.

Lennox walked up to Ironhide, who looked like he had just done something haurable and just realized it. "Don't worry Ironhide," Lennox said, "we'll get this figured out."

Ironhide sighed, "Right."

* * *

**Well that went well! (she says sarcasticly lol) I'll get typing and get try to get the next chapter up soon :) Review please.**

**Oh and if you haven't done it yet check out my other story...It's based off of the Transformers Prime Cartoon :) Friendship and Romance story. :) It's a good one! Check it out I'm working on them both. So one might b=get updated then the other :)**


	10. On The Run

**Good news my Spell Check is working :D (cheers happly!) **

**So here is the next chapter...enjoy.**

* * *

I ran. I ran and ran and I never looked back. When I made it to the gate I ran through it and continued along the sandy beach. With tears rolling down my cheeks I ran.

Then the sand turned to flat, damp rocks. Slippery but still manageable. I still ran, _there has to some way off this island other than flying...or swimming._

Soon the rock became not so flat. Ridged boulders were sticking up all over. By now I was already so tired. The sun had set and I was using a flash light I happened to keep in my pocket. _Hey you can't be to prepared._

I continued walking through using the flashlight for guidance. But wearing new boots and running for a long equaled acing, blistered feet. I couldn't run any farther. I sat down on top of a large bolder and removed my boots and socks. Some of the blisters where bleeding and the pain was so bad. I hugged my knees into my chest and buried my face into them. With the mist from waves smashing the rocks and a breeze cooling me down, I wepted. _What was I thinking?_

_**(Optimus Prime's P.O.V.)**_

Optimus and Seth searched for nearly half an hour before even finding someone who had seen Kale.

"Yah she ran through here and then started running along side the beach." said the gate guard.

"I was inside my little booth eating dinner when I saw her run by." Optimus looked down the beach. "Thank you. Hopefully she hasn't tried the swim her way away from here." Optimus drove through and continued driving along the fence.

They drove farther and farther down the fence with still no sign of Kale. By now the sun had set and Optimus had to use his head lights incase to see. The lights along the fence helped, but only so much. With the edge of the beach at least 80 yards from the fence, the small street lights could only spread their light so far.

"Is there any chance that she might have gone back to base?" Optimus asked Seth as they continued their drive along the beach.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I doubt it, Optimus. When she sets her mind to something I don't think she's going to stop until ether she gets what she wants or her mind is changed.

Then Optimus got a call, "Optimus are you there?" A voice came through the radio. Optimus pulled to a stop. "I'm here. What is it Lennox?"

Lennox asked, "Did you find Kale yet? It has been a couple of hours now."

Optimus sighed, "No. The gate guard said she ran threw and continued along the beach. We're still fallowing her tracks but it's getting harder as it gets rockier. She must be really strong to make it this far. Has she come back, by any chance?"

Lennox sighed, "No, Optimus. And I'm actually not surprised. Anyway I would return within half-an-hour if you don't find her. She can't leave unless she swims, but that would be suicide."

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the suicide type. Pulse there was something about her and I'm not sure what." Optimus said

"Well I hope you find her. Are you sure you don't want back up looking for her?"

"He's got Major Lennox. We should be able to find her." Seth butted in.

Optimus laughed," Yes I'm sure. I'll be in contact."

"Good luck, Prime." Optimus hung up then asked Seth to step out. Seth did so and Optimus changed into his bipedal mode and took a quick look around.

"I think we may have a better chance on foot. That way we don't have a chance of missing her." He said as he turned on his head lights.

Seth pulled out his flashlight nodded, "Yah I think that's a good idea." He began walking ahead.

Optimus walked along keeping his optics open for a the young femme. "_I hope she didn't try to swim. But what was it about her that caught my eye?_"

They went on for another twenty-five minutes and still no sign of her. "Seth it is almost time to head back." Optimus said.

"We can't just leave her out here, Optimus." Seth protested.

"I know but it is getting late,..." Seth cut him off before he could continue. "I don't care!" he shouted. Before he continued he took in a breath and lowered his tone, "I know her enough where she would not try and swim away from here. She's smarter than that."

Optimus nodded, "I imagine she is, Seth, but we need to be swart about this."

Seth agreed, "Well we still have five minutes. Lets not waste it."

Optimus nodded in agreement and they continued.

Another coupe of minutes past with still so signs of her. _Where could she be? _Optimus thought.

Then Seth called out, "Wait, Optimus, I think I see here."

Optimus looked where he was pointing. There was a small light next to a curled up femme form on top of a bolder. _Thank Primus. Now we just have to get up to her with out making her run off again. _He thought.

_**(Kale's P.O.V.)**_

I looked up out at the waves and thought, _What am I going to do now. I don't want to stay here anymore. And yet I feel like as if I should stay._

I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek. Then a deep voice said, "Kale?" I quickly looked behind myself. Optimus Prime stood about ten yards behind me.

I stood up and said, "Stay away from me!"

"Easy, Kale." He said, "I only want to talk."

"Kale, please wait." Seth began stepping up towards me.

I began to step backwards, "No, stay away from me! Both of you!"

Seth took some more steps towards me and Optimus stayed where he was, "Please, Kale, just talk to him." Seth said.

I stepped back even more, "No, I never want to..." I then stepped on a slippery part of the rocks and fell into the water. "Kale!" Seth screamed as he ran to the edge of the rocks.

It was about a five foot drop. The water was cold and with strong waves beating against the rocks you could easily be ripped to shreds if you get smashed against them or worse.

I struggled to keep myself from getting push by the waves then a large hand reached down and picked me up in his palm. "Are you all right?" I looked up to see Optimus taking me farther from the waters edge.

I coughed a few times then answered, "Just a little cut on my arm nothing bad." I pressed my hand on a large cut at the top of my left arm. He bent down and let Seth climb up and join me.

Seth looked at the long cut and said, "That looks like more than just a little cut to me."

"I must agree with, Seth." Optimus said.

I looked and Seth then Optimus then down at my lap, "It's fine! I'm fine!" I snaped.

"Alright, alright." Optimus and Seth said in unison.

I sighed, "And... well...Thanks for getting me out of there." I looked up at Optimus.

"Your Welcome." He nodded and he began walking toured the fence.

"Well as much as I really don't want to talk I guess I owe you that much. So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I sighed half forcing my self to speak those words.

Optimus shook his head, "Well lets first get back inside the fence. Technically I'm not supposed to be on this side unless told to."

He stepped over to the other side and set the two of us down.

Seth wrapped me in a quick hug. "I'm glad your alright." he said.

I leaded into his embrace and said, "I am to. Thanks for coming after me."

He pulled away then said, "Your welcome. Just don't ever do it again."

I half laughed, "I can't promise yah that."

Then we both looked up at Optimus and I said, "You wanted to talk to ma about something?"

He sighed "You may not like the topic but it is something I need to hear from you."

I sighed, "Somehow I had a feeling that I wouldn't, but I guess I got to deal with it. What is it that you want to know?"

He nodded at me then said, "I want to know what all happened on the day your parents died. The day, you say, Ironhide killed your parents."

I sighed, "I do say because that is what I saw."

Seth rubbed my shoulders as if to say, 'relax'

I sighed in frustration then took in a breath...

* * *

**Well maby things will get better...we'll see in the next chapter! Review please :) thank you :D**


	11. Excuse Me!

**I know, I know it's short but I fuigured I better update quick scents I took forever to update in the first place. So here is the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

I finished telling Optimus my story, from start to finish.

He seemed as if he understood and it made me feel somewhat better. I looked over at Seth who seemed to not be so sure what will happen next.

"Well that's my story, so what is your opinion?" I asked breaking the silence.

He thought for a moment, "I think I know what happened, but incase to find out, you are going to have to talk to Ironhide."

I looked up at Optimus in surprise, Excuse Me? You mean I have to go and talk to that...thing! I don't think so!" I shook my head backing up a few steps.

"It's either that or this will never get settled." He said pointing to the ground, "Cause you're not going to be getting off this island any time soon. So either way you are going to be around him. So I suggest you go talk to him or ells your going to be miserable the entire time your here."

Seth nodded his head, "Kale, he's right. You need to go talk to him."

I looked at Seth. He was right, I just don't want to admit it. "N...no I'm not going any where."

Optimus sighed turned and started heading back towards base. "Hey, where are you going?" I shouted.

He looked back at me, "Back to base. If you do come back I suggest getting on some dry clothes first and get that arm looked at." He then transformered.

"Seth are you coming?" he asked.

Seth looked at me then down at the ground, "Think about it, Kale." He then walked over and got into Optimus. **(no matter how many times I think it, it still sounds wrong)**

Optimus drove off, leaving me behind to think things through. "Fine!" I shouted as they disappeared in the distance.

I paced back and forth for a wile thinking about what to do. "_I do want this thing to be settled, but I don't want to go talk to that...that...pile of slag!"_

I sighed in frustration as I sat down on the ground Indian style. I went through what Optimus said over and over. "_All in all Optimus is right, I'll be miserable unless I get this taken care of._"

I gripped my head with my hands. "But dog-gone-it I just can't stand the thought of being in the same room with him!" I shouted.

Ignoring my plea to just stay put, I stood and began making my way back to base.

_**(Optimus' P.O.V.)**_

Optimus and Seth made it back to the Autobot headquarters. Lennox greeted then, "Optimus. Seth." he said as Seth stepped down and Optimus transformed.

"Did you find Kale?" he asked.

Optimus nodded his head, "Yes, I think she's going to be coming back, but what needs to happen is everyone but Ironhide needs to clear out of here." Optimus looked over at Ironhide. "I think we managed to get her to the point where she might come and talk to him."

Lennox looked up at Optimus and then Seth, surprised, "Wow, you did allot better than I thought you were going to able to do."

Seth half laughed. "I'm so glad you had allot of faith in us." he said sarcastically.

Lennox ignored Seth's gab, "Alright then lets get everyone out of here."

As Lennox got everyone out Optimus did so with the other Autobots. Then he walked over to Ironhide. "What makes you think 'I' can settle this Optimus? She hates me."

"Just be easy with her, Ironhide" he said placing a hand on the weapon specialists shoulder, "let her ask everything she needs to ask."

Ironhide sighed. "And don't get all mad with her if she calls you something like, 'Scrap', ok." Optimus added.

Ironhide half laughed then nodded, "Yes sir."

With that Optimus left Ironhide to face me. Ironhide leaned against the wall and sat down. He shook his head as he thought to himself, "_How am I going to fix this?"_

* * *

**Hmm...how well will Kale's and Ironhid's talk go? I get right on the next chapter so you all can find out :) in the mean time please Review! Thanks :D**


	12. The Talk

**Ok so here is the next chapter :) Lets see how Ironhide and Kale's 'talk' will go.**

* * *

By the time I reached base I didn't even care about changing my clothes, or getting my arm taken' care of. I just wanted to get this talk over with.

I ran to the Autobat head quarters. There were just a few lights on and there was no one around.

"Hello?" I said as I walk further in, "Is anyone here?"

I was startled when a deep gruph voice said "I'm here."

It made me jump and turned quickly. "Optimus told me you were coming."

It was Ironhide. He got up from where he sat in the dark. His black metal skin camouflaging him.

I sighed and said, "Don't startle me like that." He looked down at me and said, "Sorry."

I ignored his apology as he stepped closer. At first we said nothing until he broke the silence, "Listen I want to straiten this out, so you can ask me what ever you like."

I rolled my eyes and glared up at him, "You really think it's going to be that easy?" I mentaly slaped my self, _Whoe where did that come from._

He seemed confused. "I'll just ask a few question and then some how end up forgiving you. Well your freaking wrong!" My voice increased in volume as I got angrier and angrier. _What's going on?_

"I never wanted to come in contact with you piles of junk again after that day!" I yelled.

Ironhide's optics narrowed at that comment as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Be careful what you say kid. I'm just trying to fix this." he said trying not to sound ticked.

"After what you did, your lucky I don't go find a gun and shoot right where you stand!" I shouted stepping closer to him, "That's all you disserve you a pile a tin from the junk yard!"

Ironhide let out a noise that sounded like a loud hiss and some steam exited his nostrils, "I won't tell you again, kid! Cool it!" He uncrossed his arms keeping his hands in tight fists.

The rage inside me had over taken. I felt almost...like a different person. Like some one ells had taken control of me. Every inch of me said to calm down, but I...I couldn't.

I looked over on the other side of the room and spotted a gun rack, full of weapons.

"I'll cool it when your a life less pile of scrap!" I shouted feeling heat surge through me.

Ironhide looked at me like as if he saw a ghost for a split second. Then I made a run for the gun rack.

Ironhide shook his self from his trance then noticed where I was running to. By that time I was only ten yards from the case. _I did I get to run so fast?_

"Don't you do it kid!" he shouted as he began to give chase, but I made it to the rack and picked an average weapon and turned off the safety. _How do I know how to work these?_

Ironhide made it to me as I aimed and cocked my weapon. "I don't think so!" He pinched the gun between his fingers, crushing it, and threw it away.

Before I could grab another gun he grabbed me by the waist with his hand and brought me up to his face. "We're going to talk weather you like it or not!"

He transformed wile holding me. As he did I screamed afraid that I would get crushed with in the shifting metal plates, but some how I ended up in the passenger side of his topkick.

I went to go open the door, but he locked it. "Let me out you peace of slag!" I shouted beating on the window.

A seat belt pulled around me and held me against the seat. "I said we're going to talk. Now calm yourself down." Ironhide said through the radio.

I growled as I pulled against the seat belt, "Let me go, Ironhide!"

He kept me belted in until I finally calmed down, witch took about ten minutes. By then I had begun to cry.

I sat there sobbing as tears dripped down my cheek. Ironhide unbuckled me and said nothing. I sniffed and then said, "Thanks."

"Ah hu. Are you ready to talk now?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

He drove back over to the other side of the room and let me out. He changed back into his bipedal mode, still looking really ticked.

I leaned against one of the walls and sat down on the floor hugging my knees into my chest. I sighed and said, "Just tell me your side of the story." I looked up at him with tears still falling.

His eyes seem to soften slightly, "Alright, I have never forgotten it."

He rubbed his head the way someone would run there hands through their hair. "I made a fatal mistake." He obviously didn't like knowing what he did. "I was aiming for Brawl when I fired." I'm guessing Brawl was the tank he was fighting at the time.

"I knew he was going to move to, but I fired any way. There for I missed him and ended up hitting the building your parents were in."

It seemed like such a stupid thing to do, but I still listened as he continued.

"I don't even know what I was thinking at the time! I mean I've been doing this for years, I know better!" Ironhide began to shout as he beat himself up with his words. He sighed, "I killed allot of humans on that day, but none of them were on purpose."

I stood up and waved my hands, "Ironhide, stop! Just...stop!"

He looked down at me with a solemn face. I rubbed my head trying to figure out what to do. Part of me wanted to make a run for the gun rack again, but the other part...I wasn't sure.

I griped my hair and growled, frustrated. There was a battle going on in side of me I didn't even know existed.

_He killed your parents doesn't that make you want to kill him?_

_Yes but I don't want to. I want to try and settle this._

_It was his fault they died! He should pay for what he did!_

_No! I said I won't do it!_

_If you won't do it then I'll make you._

I finally screamed and fell down to my knees as my head began to pound. It hurt...ALOT!

"Kale?" Ironhide said sounding concerned.

* * *

**Muhahahaha! :D Yes I left it at a major cliff hanger! Review and tell me what you think will happen next. hehe I guess I could menchion that I already have the next chapter ready, but I want to see what you guys think will happen next :D hehe I feel evil.**


	13. The Talk Gone Bad

**Ok I was hoping to get a bunch more reviews before I put this up, but maby this one will bring on the reviews I'm looking for :)**

**Hope you all like this. Sorry I've been busy, and yes even though I already had this chapter all typed I've been crazy busy with friends going to the other side of the world, healing a fractured spine, a head cold, and crazy weather :P**

**So here you go enjoy :)**

This is thoughts

_**This P.O.V.**_

__**This is me talking :D**

* * *

_**(No one's P.O.V.)**_

Ironhide walked over to Kale as she bent over and screamed in pain, gripping her head. "Kale?"

She let out a low growl as if to fight back pain, witch then turned into another high pitch scream. "Kale, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked alarmed.

The sound of running feet, both booted and metal, reached his audio respecters. "Ironhide, what's going on in here?" Lennox shouts as he Epps, and Optimus come running in.

"I don't know she was just fine and then she just started acting like as if she was in pain." Ironhide said.

Kale let out another growl and and bent over so her face hit the floor and she covered her head with her hands.

Lennox ran over to her, "Hey, Kale, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

By then Seth and the other recruits along with the other Autobots came running in.

"Man dude, what's with all the screamin'." Skids asked as they came in.

Seth ran over to Kale as soon as he saw her. "Kale! What's wrong with her?" He asked Lennox.

Lennox shook his head, "I don't know lets see if we can get her up." Seth nodded in agreement.

But before they could reach out to her a loud voice called out, "No! Don't touch her!"

Lennox looked to see Ratchet jog over, "Get back she's letting off some kind of energy reading!"

Lennox and Seth backed up quickly as Ratchet began to do more scans on a now shaking Kale.

"What kind of energy, Ratchet?" Optimus asked

"I'm not sure, Optimus." he said as he did his final scan. "But I need to get her back to the med bay for some more tests."

Ratchet went to pick her up but before her could get to her she quickly sat up and looked Ironhide right in the optics.

What the others saw what something out of a nightmare. Her eyes were glowing red like fire. And it looked as if flames leapt from her eyes as well. Her chest had a spot was glowing the same way as well. It was like she had a spark beneath her clothing.

She let out a loud rawer as she stood making every one take at least one step back. "I said kill him!" she said, only it wasn't her voice. It sounded cybertronian and evil.

Kale gripped her hair and screamed, "I...said...No!" that was her normal voice only it sounded mechanical almost.

Seth ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Kale! Kale it's me, Seth!"

She looked up at him her eyes dimming slightly, "Seth?"

He nodded, "Yah."

She frowned as she began to grown in pain again, "Seth make it..." she screamed again but then the scream turned back to the other voice, "You can not resist me human! Now do as I say!"

Kales eyes narrowed at Seth and she grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the side like as if he was a hay bail. Then she locked optics with Ironhide again. "Yes!" the voice said laughing, "Make him pay for what he did!"

She began to run towards Ironhide, but was taken down by Lennox, Epps, and Seth. They held her down on the ground facing up.

"Kale, what is wrong with you?" Lennox shouted.

The voice laughed again, "Kale, isn't here."

Then Kale's robotic voice broke through, "I won't let you take me!" she screamed.

Seth looked down at her. He did know what was going on, but he knew she had a fight she had to win. "Come on, Kale, you can beat this thing!"

Kale growled again as the evil voice tried to break through, but Kale spoke first, "Get...OUT!" She screamed in pain again.

The evil voice managed to break through one more time, "I'll kill you, Kale Barlow! I have marked you and I'll find you!" she shouted as she closed her eyes and yelled again.

Then...all went silent except for the loud pants coming from Kale. The glow that was coming from her chest was gone. Just a little strip of steam rose from the spot, but disapeared in the air as quickly as it rose.

Lennox looked up at Ratchet, "Any idea as to what just happened?"

Ratchets optics were wide open, "I...I..." he stuttered, "I have never seen anything like this before in my life!" he was basically speechless.

The three gents atechion was taken by a small moan coming from under them. They let go of Kale but still kneeled down next to her.

She turned her head and cracked her eyes open. They were a normal...blue. She groaned again as she blocked the light with her hand.

"Kale." Seth said, "Kale, can you hear me?" he touched her shoulder.

"Yah, I can hear you, Seth." she growned. Her voice was normal no robotic sound to it.

"Well how do you feel? Are you all right?" Lennox asked.

She sat up and said, "Yah, I'm fine, at least, I think so." She groaned again rubbing her head, "Except for this major headache."

"Well you gave us all a scare there, Missy. ... Any idea what happened?" Bumblebee asked through his radio playing bits from some old shows.

I groaned again covering my eyes with my hands, "I'm not sure, all I can remember is getting really angry and loosing control of my self and then...it was like I could see these glowing eyes, like fire. Then it's really fuzzy from then on. I can only remember little snippets."

She sighed, "It was really scary."

"But your salf now." Seth said rubbing her arm.

She looked up and smiled at him, "Yah, I guess your right." She went to stand and the others helped her up and made sure she was steady before backing up.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her upper chest where the glow came from.

The others looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" Lennox asked.

"I'm not sure, I just...hurt right here." her eye brows knited togeather as she rubbed her chest right where the glow came from.

"Well then come on, I'll tend to your woubds and do a couple more test. Then you can get some rest." Ratchet said beckoning for her to fallow him.

She half smiled at the the guys and fallowed Ratchet, "Ok then."

But as she walked past Ironhide she turned and looked up at him, "Hey Ironhide."

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

She smiled then said, "I forgive you."

Ironhide was speechless.

"Kale, come on." Ratchet called from the entrance.

She looked at Ratchet then back to Ironhide and smiled again before leaving with Ratchet.

Optimus looked at his shocked friend, "I guess it was a successful talk."

Ironhide half laugh, "If you could have called it that."

Lennox looked at Seth and asked, "Were her eyes blue before?"

* * *

**There I hope you all liked this chapter hopfuly I'll be updating soon. Please review :D I really like them now that I got the spell check working :D**


	14. Kale's Check Up

__**Ok here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it :) Please review. **

**P.S. I like it when people try and guess what will happen next **

_This is thoughts_

**_This is P.O.V._**

**This is me being a blabber mouth :D**

* * *

**_(Kale's P.O.V.)_**

I fallowed Ratchet to the med bay. There were a few large tables for, I'm guessing, the other bots. I'm not sure why the doc for the bots was going to take care of me and not the human one. How ever I have a feeling it has to do with what just happened.

Ratchet bent down and placed his hand in front of me. I stepped up and help on to his thumb as he brought me up to the edge of one of the large, metal, examination tables.

"Alright go ahead and have a seat." I sat down on the edge as he walked away over to a desk and grabbed a data pad.

"Now," he said as he came back over, "I'll do a few more scans to make sure there is no sign of that energy that you were emitting earlier. Then we can tend to your arm and the pain in your chest."

I nodded my head, "Ok, do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. Just hold still."

I nodded and sat there as he stared at me. Then I felt a tingling go from my head to my toes. _That must be him scanning me. I hope he can't see through my clothes._I mentally shuddered as he made a few notes.

After a few more scans he said, "Alright lets take a look at your chest first."

I I took off my jacket, but paused when I realized...I'm about to strip my top off for a robot.

"Are you going to take your shirt off?" He said pointing at me.

"Umm..." I said, "Can't I just pull the cuff of my tee down instead?"

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics, "Great another more private femme." he mumbled. "It would be easier if you just took your top off." He said.

"I don't care if it isn't easy. Can you do it if I just pull the cuff down?" I said staring at him with a serious face.

He sighed again, "Yes I can as long as the shirt with stretch down enough."

I smiled and nodded, "Ok then." I pulled down my shirt so he could see the skin above my chest. I noticed how my shirt looked a little burned as I did. _That's odd. I wish I could see the spot._

Ratchet looked up from his data pad and looked down at me. He did a double take and squinted his optics, "What the?" He said as he bent down closer, getting a little too close for comfort, but I ignored the feeling.

"What is it Ratchet?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead I felt the scanning feeling again only this time just in the one spot. When he finished he said, "Ok you have to take your shirt off. I need to be able to see this better."

I looked up at him as he stood there waiting, "What?" I shouted.

"You heard me! This is very...odd." He said.

I let go of my shirt cuff and said, "Not until you tell me what it is!" Then crossed my arms in front of my chest ignoring the sting.

He sighed again then said, "It looks like a burn, but it is also a make that looks to be our language."

I looked at him confused, "What? Well if it is your language then what does it say?"

"That is what I'm trying to find out, but I need you to take your shirt off so I can see it better." He said gesturing to my top.

I sighed and said, "Fine." As I pulled my top over my head I flinched as the burn stung some. _At least I'm wearing a sports bra._

He looked me over the spot for a wile saying nothing. I sighed and tensed up every time he brought him metal finger close as if to touch me. _Just think happy thoughts Kale. Happy thoughts!_

After a few minutes he said, "This is both confusing and disturbing."

"What, Ratchet?" I asked, "What does it say?"

He stood back up and rubbed his chin, "I don't know. It is an ancient language. I can't read it."

I sighed, "So what now?"

He shrugged his shoulders then said, "Let it heal. There is nothing wrong with it. Just a burn in and odd shape."

Just then I heard a voice come from the door, "How is she, Ratchet?" I looked to see Optimus walking in.

I screamed and grabbed my jacket covering my chest.

"Sorry." He said looking the other way. I quick slipped on my shirt then Ratchet said, "It's ok now, Prime."

Optimus walked over to Ratchets side then Ratchet said, "A answer to your question, she is fine I was about to bandage up her arm."

Optimus nodded, "Good. I was asked to check on you, Kale, by a young man who is worried about you. He had to go to his quarters for curfew."

I smiled, "Yah, he worries to much." I looked up at the tall bot in front me. "So how's Ironhide doing. I can remember a little more of what I did and he was the target of all that bad stuff."

"He's fine. He has been through worse." Optimus smiled.

"Alright, I have an arm to bandage. Time for you to go Prime." Ratchet said shooing him.

He left the room, not arguing. Then Ratchet came over and said, "Alright let me get the hydrogen peroxide and bandages then we can finish up."

I nodded as he walked to a closet and began searching out the things he needed.

Ratchet soon finished patching me up and I was on my way to my quarters. On my way there I passed the Autobot headquarters, and one of them was standing outside leaning against the building. _Oh witch one is that? Crap I can't remember! _I mentally slapped my self for forgetting.

As I walked by he said, "Hey, it's past curfew everyone is supposed to be in bed!" in a not so very friendly tone.

I stopped and looked up at him and gestured to my arm, "I just got out of the med bay and I'm on my way to my quarters."

"Don't use that tone with me soldier! Just get to your quarters and stay there until morning." He ordered.

I gave him an 'excuse me' kind of face and said, "What's your problem? I was already on my way there! And your don't you tell me not to use a tone when your the one that started this hole thing!"

He brought out two big swords, one on each arm, bent down so he was at me level. He brought his face to mine making me back up a few steps, then he said, "Don't test me kid! The last thing you want is me on your bad side!"

Then I heard a gruff voice say, "What going on out here, Sideswipe?" _Oh yah! That's his name!_

Sideswipe stood up and turned to face the bot that spoke. "Nothing, Ironhide. I was just telling this kid to get to her quarters sense it's after curfew."

Ironhide looked down at me then back at Sideswipe, "And your doing so with your swords?" He pointed to the large blades on Sideswipes arms.

He quickly sheathed then said, "I was just...showing them to the kid."

I rolled my eyes, _Oh yah, I got a really good look at them._

Ironhide stared at Sideswipe for a moment then said, "Well Optimus says it's time for everyone to head to there quarters and get some rest. I suggest you move along." He said sounding more serious at the end.

At first Sideswipe just stood there, then he nodded and walked off to who knows where.

After he was gone I looked up at Ironhide and said, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Don't mention it."

Then I looked in the direction Sideswipe walked in, "What's his problem?"

**Ironhide** sighed, "He just has a temper that is still not completely controlled."

I nodded my head, then looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Well you better get to your quarters kid. You don't want to get in trouble on your first night here." Ironhide said.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement, "Yah I guess so." I began heading toured the women's sleeping quarters and quickly realized there were two black metal feet behind be.

I looked up at Ironhide and he said, "I'll make sure you get there with out any more trouble."

I smiled and kept on walking. _Ok...nothing odd about that._

**Read at the bottom there is some thing I want to say to you fellow readers :)**

* * *

**Well things seem to be going better with Kale and Ironhide, but what about Sideswipe? He doesn't seem to like Kale much.**

**Review and let me know what you think. And if you feel like it try and guess what you think might happen with some of the things in the story. **

**For instance...what do you think the marking on Kales chest says and what do you think it means. Or maby (cauph cauph) who will Kale end up falling in love with (cauph cauph)**


	15. Day Two

**Hey all sorry I took forever to get this updated. Please forgive me *makes puppy face and pouts lip**

**So I hope you like this one...it's nice and long :D Don't forget to review...reviews make me happy :) and when I'm happy I want to type more and faster lol**

**Obie (my cat): "Would ****you just hurry up and post it already! You still need to feed me!"**

**Me: "You hush! I'm almost done!" then mumble to myself, "Your so fat I think you'll survive."**

**Obie: Extends claws, "What was that, mom." (she's my baby girl)**

**Me: "Umm...dry or caned food?"**

**Obie: "Humph...she does not own any of the transformers."**

**Me: "But I wish I did!"**

_This is thoughts_

_**This is P.O.V.**_

**This is stalling you from reading! MUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

_**(Kale's P.O.V.)**_

The night seemed to take forever to finish and give in to the morning. When my turned over on my cot the clock read 5:42 AM. I sighed, _that's it I'm getting up!_

I did so and got dressed. I put on dark grey shirt with white and red letters that said, SARCASUM...MY DEFENCE AGAINST STUPID PEOPLE! And then the usual camo uniform.

_Well training starts today. I wonder if anyone ells is even up yet?_

I stepped outside. The sun was barley up. Just enough to let up see where you were going. I remember Lennox showing us where there was a exercise building when we were on tour yesterday. _Well if I'm going to be in the army I better get in shape._

I made my way toured the place and turns out I wasn't the only one up. I saw some of the bots from a far. _Ratchet and...oh crap umm...Optimus... _I mentally snapped my fingers. _Prime. That's it, Optimus Prime._

I continued on the my destination and made it with out any trouble. There were a couple other guys in there one of them was Ramiero Hernandas. He was over on the bench lifting weights.

I grabbed o battle of water and sweat towel off a rack and made my way to the bicycles. They were always the ones I preferred.

(yah I exercise...what do you think was one of the things they offered us in that jail?)

I reached the one I wanted and took off my jacket making my chest sting a little. "Ow." I touched the spot and hung up the jacket on the bicycle handle.

Apparently I was louder than I thought I was cause Ramiero asked, "Are you alright, senorita?"

I looked over at him, "Yah...just moved wrong."

He nodded and I looked away then mounted my bike and began peddling.

He kept staring at me as I peddled I glanced at him a couple of times before saying, "How much longer are you going to watch me?" Not stopping my peddling.

He didn't stop looking at me and said, "Well after last night I wouldn't be surprised if many eyes would be staring at you today." Then he continued lifting weights.

I stopped peddling and looked at him. I sighed, "That wasn't my fault."

He kept lifting weights, "I didn't say it was." he stopped, sat up and looked at me, "But what happened last night...was to strange. Not even our new partners had ever seen anything like that before."

I looked down at the floor as my face saddened, "I don't even know entirely what happened. I know it was really scary and...something or someone was trying to get me to do something really bad."

He nodded, "Well, at least you came out of it alive. Cause it sure looked like something no one could survive."

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically and continued peddling.

I continued on for the next half hour by then the place was packed and I figured I better let someone ells have a turn.

So quick wiped my forehead of it's sweat droplets and took a drink. Then slipped my jacket back on and headed outside. _It's amazing how fast the sun rises once it starts._

I could see everything in eye sight now and there were allot more people up do drills and various other stuff. _Well breakfast isn't until 7:30. I wonder what I should do?_

Something accrued to me right away, but I wasn't so keen on the idea. _Oh man do I really what to go see the Autobots right now? Especially after last night. I_ sighed. _No, I'll walk around and get more acquainted with the area. Maybe I'll run into Major Lennox or Seth._

I began walking, avoiding eye sight of the Autobots headquarters, and made my way to...where ever it was that I was going.

I walked around not knowing where I was going until I some one yell, "Slagit!" and then the sound of something getting punched fallowed shortly after.

It made me jump since it came from a building next to me. I ran to the other side to get to the entrance and went inside, but there wasn't any one in sight.

The room was basically empty and there were a few other doors that lead...some where. Then I heard another growl. It sounded like someone was frustrated. I narrowed in on the direction and ran to the door. It said, World and Galaxy Maps. _Hmm that's interesting._

I walked in and there was a big hologram map of the galaxy. "Wow." I whispered to myself or so I thought was myself.

"What do you want?" an angry voice snapped at me.

I jumped slightly and looked to my right to see none other than...Sideswipe, who looked really ticked.

I looked up at his bright blue eyes and said, "I heard some one yelling and came to check it out. I thought someone might have been hurt."

He soughed, "No, no one is hurt. Just the wall." He pointed behind him at the wall very sheepishly.

I looked to see and very large dent where, I'm guessing, he punched it. I tensed and said, "Ooo, ouch. What made you do that. Was there a spider or something?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

He half laughed, "No, I was...frustrated."

He went up the map and began looking at it again. I fallowed and asked, "What you looking for?"

He seemed surprised at my question, "Umm," he thought for a moment, "Someone."

I looked at the map, "Maybe I can help. Who are we looking for?"

He sighed and wiped his hand across his face, "I don't need your help. Now please leave me alone."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked up at him not saying anything. After a moment he looked down at me and said, "Please, just go away." He sounded more upset than before.

I looked up at him with a determined face, "I want to help out, Sideswipe!"

"I don't want your help!" He shouted.

"It's not a matter of wanting help, it's a matter of needing help and you need it." I said as I walked up to the map and looked at it as well.

"I don't need your help!" he bent down so he was eye level with me and growled in my face.

I held my ground and said, "Yes you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" I raised my voice slightly.

He threw his fist down in front of me and yelled, "Can't you just leave me alone so I can try and find my brother!" He gasped for a moment and I didn't say anything. Then he stood back up and began looking at the map again.

I looked down at the floor and said, "I'm sorry, Sideswipe. How long has he been missing?"

He sighed again, "Since just before I arrived here on Earth. A little more than a year now."

"And you wouldn't want help because...?" I waited for him to answer.

He looked at the floor and said, "I do want help, I just..." he stopped as if trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. I knew what he was thinking.

"You just don't want help from someone who put on one heck of an episode last night, right?" I said in a half hearted way. He looked at me then back at the floor, to ashamed to admit it.

I nodded and bit my lip, "I had a feeling and I don't blame you one bit. So I guess I'll see yah later Sideswipe." I waved and made my way out the door.

_I guess Ramiero was right. *_sigh _This going to make things more difficult._

* * *

I continued my aimless walking only heading back in the direction of the Autobot headquarters.

When there headquarters were in sight I spotted a familiar figure in the entry way. _Seth?_

He was speaking with the yellow robot. _Umm...Bumblebee. He's easy._

Seth turned in my direction and spotted me. He waved and called me over, "Hey, Kale come on over here with us."

I sighed and jogged over. Seth greeted me with a fist bump witch I did as well. "Hey I was wondering when you were gonna get up." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I've been up since quarter of six. When did you get up?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I've been up for about twenty minuets now." He looked up at the bot next to us, "Been chatting with, Bee."

Bee smiled and nodded.

Seth smiled then said, "He has to use the radio to speak sometimes cause his voice...thingy was damaged. But he was about to give me a tour of where all the Autobots hang out do you wanna come?"

I thought about it for a moment. _Do I really want to go where all the bots hang out? Not really, but I guess it will be good to learn where everything is._

I sighed, "Sure I don't really have anything ells to do until breakfast anyway."

Bumblebee fist pumped and a loud crowd cheering came through his speakers, making Seth and I laugh.

Then Bee transformed into his vehicular mode and opened the driver and passenger doors. _I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that...transforming thing._

"Hop on in." Came a voice from the speakers.

Seth didn't hesitate, "Alright!" and jumped in the drivers seat.

I hesitated. _First I have to live with them. Then talk to them. Then be picked up by them. Now I have to get inside them?_

"Hey Kale, you alright?" Seth's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Umm...yah I'm fine." I walked over to the passenger side and stood next to the door and looked inside.

It was all black inside. The leather seating looked comfortable and inviting. I always did want a Camaro.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I said hesitantly, "Like we aren't gonna crash or anything, right."

Seth looked at me with a 'are you serous' face. Then the radio came to life again, "It's all smooth sailing from her."

I half smiled then carefully sat down in the cushy seat. Once comfortable the door closed and we dove off heading in the direction from where I came from. _Well at least Bee doesn't seem to be all freaked out from what happened last night._

* * *

**Ok, yes I know it's a bit of a cliffy but oh well :) I'm kind of putting the story together as I go so bare with me :)**

**So review please they make me happy! :D **

**Obie: "I'm hungry!" lays down on top of key board.**

**Me: GET OFF jkdflvbsdlfbj OF sdkfjbda;kjd THE ;sfkbjn; KEY BOARD! *sigh* I'll update kjasuysdfhbiu soon pnwefvbtyaojb... hopefully.**


	16. Training Begins

**Hello every one...Ok ok I know it's been for ever! I can't help it! Life sucks at times!**

**Obie: Why are you screaming at the computer?**

**Me: ... Shut up and go eat your food or some thing!**

**Obie: ... (evil glare)**

**Me: he he... I do not own Transformers**

**Obie: And you never will.**

**Me: Shut up!**

****_This is thoughts_

__**This is where we are and P.O.V.**

******And this is me keeping you from reading! Muhahahaha**

* * *

We drove for a couple of minuets until we reached this huge building. I mean you could sit a couple if not a few malls in there.

The door alone was huge. Two Optimus Primes could fit through it at once.

Then we walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes. They had a freakin, entertainment system for there size! The TV was a freakin, movie theater screen. That had an XBOX and Wii with all the controllers there size. Even the furniture was all for there size.

Seth and I stood in the door way with our jaw hanging open. "Is this for real? You guys get to play video games? That is so not fair!" Seth was just about shouting. It made Bumblebee laughed.

When we finally finished gawking at everything in there reck. room we walked down a hall to another big room. It was where all the bots eat, or at least I think you can say that. Bumblebee said that they have to drink this stuff called...energon. He said it's their life blood or something like that. _So they are almost like vampires?...Oh brother._

Then we fallowed him down another hall way that had a bunch of doors on either side. "And these are our rooms. Mine is right down here."

We reached his room and walked in. There was a big metal slab, I'm guessing was his bed, over in the right corner. I felt like Thumbelina, with everything being so big. He had a desk with a computer on it. And his own smaller TV, but it was still big to me.

"Home sweet home." Bee said spinning around gesturing to his room then sitting on his bed with a loud 'thud'. It seemed like something should have broken, but I guess it was made for stuff like a giant alien robot landing on it roughly.

"Wow, dude, this is a sweet room!" Seth said.

"If you guys ever have any free time and want to come hang out we can watch a movie or play a video game." Bee offered.

"Really? Do you have Halo?" Seth asked.

Bee nodded, "Oh yes. That is my most favorite game."

"Dude me too!" Seth shouted, and then they began talking about the game. Their likes and dislikes. The way it could have been better. Bla bla bla

I sighed and shook my head rubbing it with my hands, _Guys and Halo. It doesn't matter weather they're alien or human, Halo is going to be their favorite._

Then I looked at the two and said, "Alright you Halo geeks, I don't mean to interrupt but do you have any idea what time it is? Cause I know we have breakfast soon."

Bee nodded, "It's 7:17. I can give you two a ride to the mess hall."

Seth and I nodded and we all began heading to where we came in. When we reached the reck room the twins were playing a basket ball video game.

"Hey, Fu, that was so a foul!" Skids shouted as his brother stole the ball from him.

"No, it's not. If it was the ref would have said so." Mudflap responded as he scored. "Oh yah! I win! I win! I win, I win, I win!" Mudflap began doing a little dance.

"That's it!" Skids shouted and tackled his brother and they began wrestling each other.

I was trying not to laugh as we watched the whole thing unfold. Bumblebee sighed, "Just a minuet."

Then he ran over and grabbed both of them by the back of the neck and made his way over toured the door.

"Hey, Bumblebee, lay off!" Skids shouted.

We ran over to the door to see what Bee was gonna do. Before the twins could say any more Bee tossed then in road making dust fly.

"Now that's just rude, Bee." Skids commented.

"Then knock off the fighting. If you wanna fight go find some Cons." Bee brushed his hands together as to say 'there, that's done' Then looked down at us. "Alright ,ready for breakfast?" he asked.

We nodded and then he transformed again. When I walked over to the passenger side a guy all of a sudden materialized right in front of the door. I gasped and took a step back but then I remembered that they can do that. "A little more warning next time please, before you just pop up in front of me."

He laughed, "Sorry. Here." He opened the door for me and I got in then he shut in and disappeared. "Ready to go?" Came that voice from the radio.

"Lets go I'm starving!" Seth said. With out another word we were off to the Mess Hall, and not going at all that slow I might add.

We enjoyed the breakfast that was a egg, bacon, sausage, and toast sandwich. With orange juice and coffee. 'sigh' _Oh coffee how I love thee!_

Bee even joined us, as far as sitting down that is. He can't eat people food. He has to eat that...energon...stuff. He's nice company though.

We finished breakfast and Lennox came up to our table. "Alright guys it is now quarter after eight. We are going to meet out at the training grounds in fifteen minutes. Don't be late! We have allot to take care of."

We nodded then saluted before we got up and took care of our dirty dishes. "So I guess we should head to the training grounds right?" Seth said.

I smiled and nodded, Yah I guess so, but...I don't remember where they are. Do you?"

Seth bit his lip and shook his head, "No...I don't."

Then we both looked over at Bee who smiled and said, "Well I could help you guys out..." He began tapping his chin as if he was thinking about it.

"Bee!" I almost yelled in an annoyed way.

He laughed, "I was just kidding. Come on I'll give yah a lift. I'm heading that way any way."

Bee took us to the training ground. It was allot bigger that I thought. There were areas for battle field practices and a big 'army jungle gym' as I like to call them. With the wall to clime and places where you have to crawl under barb wire and all that jazz. Even a shooting range.

Bee let us out then said, "Catch yah guys later. I have some other business to tend to."

"Ok then. See yah, Bee." Seth said as we waved the yellow car off.

We turned and gazed at the vast training area. No one ells was around. "I guess we didn't need to leave right away. We're the first ones here." Seth said looking around.

I soughed, "Yah, so it would seem."

So we walked over to the climbing wall and sat down waiting for the others to show up.

Soon Lennox and Epps showed up in Optimus. Lennox and Epps made there way over along with Optimus' holo forme. We stood and saluted as they came over.

"Adease you too." Lennox laughed, "How long have you been here?"

We smiled and I said, "I don't know, maybe five minutes, something like that."

"Well you get a gold star for no tardiness." Epps laughed. "You even beat us here."

Seth and I laughed, "Well if it wasn't for Bee we would probably be wondering around trying to figure out how to get here." Seth said rubbing the back of his neck.

I did the same, "Yah, we both couldn't remember where this place was."

"Well I hope the others know remember where this is. We gotta start soon." Lennox said looking at his wrist watch. "Well in the mean time you guys can look around and see what all you're going to be going through in training." he said with a cheery smile.

I wasn't sure if I was should cringe, cause I know it wasn't going to be easy, or smile back. I ended up doing a nerves laugh and then heading toured the shooting range area. Wile Seth headed toured the practice battle fields.

I walked out amongst the targets to get a look at what kind of damage, the weapon we use, afflict. It made me cringe seeing all the torn up targets. Then I spotted a big building next to the shooting range. It looked like it was built out of cinderblocks. I wasn't sure how I missed it before. It was the size the shooting range itself and bigger.

So I walked over and found the door and walked in. There was also a door big enough for the Autobots to use. It was a wide open area with targets in the back.

I walked down to go investigate them. There were scorch marks all over. I even found a spot that looked like the wall had been blown out and then rebuilt in.

"Wow!" I thought out loud.

"You find it that impressive?" I gasped and jumped at the sound of another voice.

Turning around quickly I saw Ironhide, in his bipedal mode, at the entrance. _How did I not hear him coming? _I asked my self but tossed the thought aside.

"Yah, it looks like some big guns were used in here." I said heading toured him.

"Well I was sent to come get you. It's time to start." He said as I reached him.

I nodded, "Thanks." then headed toured where every one was gathered. I could hear Ironhide fallowing right behind me.

I don't know why but it made me smile. _Yesterday I hated this guy...now we're cool._

I made it to the group and every one had made it. Optimus was also in his bipedal mode now. _man he's big!_

"Alright, now that every one is here we can start." Lennox said, "Alright here's what's going to happen. I'm going to explain to you the different areas here and their uses. Then we will start out with some PT. **(Physical Training for thoughs who are wondering) **Then we'll see what happens from there."

Lennox walked us all over showing us everything. There were different battle grounds for practice. From out in the woods to the city. There was a area for being taught how to fight the Decepticons a little more up close and personal. Lennox also said that there were different teaching sessions. From survival to guns and weaponry to first aid, and also just the basic knowledge of the transformers. I looked forward to being able to use the shooting range. There were also different bots assigned to helping out with different areas.

The different battle grounds was taught by Lennox, Epps, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and the femmes.

The training course was mostly done with Epps, but Ironhide was involved too. Mostly just cause he likes to boss people around.

The shooting range was done with Lennox and Ironhide. _No surprise there._

The up close battle part was taught by Lennox, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe. Skids and Mudflap helped too, but I was told they were just used for dummies.

Guns and weaponry was taught by Epps, Ironhide, and Sideswipe.

First aid by non other than Ratchet.

Than survival was taught by Lennox and Sideswipe.

I was told there was other stuff like learning how to drive a tank and stuff, but that would come later. First yah had to learn the basics.

"Ok does any one have any questions?" Lennox asked when we finished the tour.

No one answered so he said, "Alright then I leave you bunch with Epps and Ironhide to your PT."

He and Optimus left and Epps rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright ladies, time for you to show me what you got."

I cleared my throat and gave Epps a little death glare. "Uh and young ladies." he corrected himself. Every one chuckled at Epps correction, even Ironhide.

Well...we spent the rest of the morning, right up to lunch time, doing PT and then the obstacle course some. At least they let us take breaks. But still, man...I was tired, and who knows what they have planed for us in the after noon.

"Alright guys and gall," Epps said as he walked up to us after going through the obstacle course again. "Go get cleaned up. Lunch will be served in a little bit." I sighed in relief and sprawled out on the ground for a moment. I was already dirty it didn't matter to me.

Ironhide walked over and said, "Tired?" Grinning a sly smile in the processes

I sighed and said, "Yah think?" I got up and brushed my self off as best as I could. "I better go at least wash my face and hands. See yah Ironhide." I began walking noticed I was the last one to leave. _I guess Seth was in a hurry to leave._

I headed toured where my bunk house. Then I heard what sounded like metal scraping against metal and turned to see Ironhide had transformed and was heading my way.

He stopped next to me and opened his passenger side door. A man was sitting in the driver seat I didn't recognize. "Jump in I'll give a ride." he said. _Must be that's Ironhide holo form._

Then man looked to be in his yearly thirties with black hair. He was hearing dark blue jeans and a tight, black muscle shirt. He was VERY well build. If I was just a bit older and if he wasn't an alien I would probably start thinking some very dirty thoughts, but that's never gonna happen.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure." then climbed in. The door closed on it's own and we were off.

"You did a good job today." He said. I smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Then I sighed, "It was harder than what I thought it was going to be."

He laughed and said, "Welcome to the army kid." I laughed and we soon made it to the bunk house.

"I'll see you later kid." he said as I slid down to the ground. I waved as he drove off, then went inside and cleaned as mush of the dirt and sweat off as I could without taking a shower.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think? What do you think? What do you think?**

**Obie: And you tell me to shut up?**

**Me: *sigh* Well your the one who meows when ever she doesn't get enough attention.**

**Obie: Speaking of witch...pet me! meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**

**Me: *sigh* Please review :) They make me happy :)**

**Obie: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**

** meow ****meow ****meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**


	17. Not Again

**OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry how long it took me to update this! Life suck at times! But I just got re inspired so now I'm going to be doing a good amount typing for this bugger :) So I made you reader a nice LONG chapter :D**

**I have to finish the story cause I made a one shot that can't be used until the FAR future...like in the sequel. Oops...you didn't hear that :)**

**Obie: Uh...yeah they did.**

**Me: Shut up, Obie, your not helping!**

**I don't own transformers...just little old Kale :)**

_This is thoughts_**  
**

::This is comm. talk::

**And this is me! :D**

* * *

Well...two weeks have past since the first day of training. Kale and her team have been training every day, getting better and stronger. Epps and Ironhide not taking at easy on them at all.

She had had a few interactions with Sideswipe, but mostly because he was either the one teaching them something or he was doing battle practice. She saw him a few times when they weren't doing training, but she ignored him. How ever she could feel his gaze watching her as she paid him no heed.

They did get a few chances to hang with the 'bots. Some of them playing video games others just talking. Today every one was gathered around the game system watching and waiting for their turn to play Call of Duty. Another favorite of the guys...not so much Kale.

Instead she was out side at the practice range working on her aim. Ironhide had said she had a shaky hand when shooting, so she was trying to concentrate on relaxing just a bit. Witch to her seemed impossible. How can you relax when your holding a gun, not only that, what about when your actually in battle. When they were doing battle practice she couldn't hold still even when taking cover. She would always fidget and shake. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared, almost terrified.

She looked down the barrel of her gun, she could feel herself shake as she pulled the trigger. It jerked back and when she looked, she had hit the farthest outside ring of the target.

She growled and set down the gun on a table. Taking out her ear plugs she put then in her pocket and pulled off her safety glasses. The strap caught in her hair tie and pull it out, making her cringe and let out a small, "Ow!"

"Having a bad day?" The voice caught her by surprise, making her turn around to find the silver mech she least expected to see.

"Sideswipe? What are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised to see him and at the same time wishing he wasn't there.

Ever since their encounter where she wanted to help search for his brother and he rejected it because of her 'episode', she had been doing her best to avoid him.

Her past episode had made things a little bit harder, but she was over it and most of the others were too. Her burn had healed up just fine as well, but the scar was still in the same shape and you could still see it very clearly.

Sideswipe looked down at her as if her didn't know what to say and seemed to shift uncomfortably, "I was...coming to shoot." he said.

She finished putting her hair back in the pony tail. "Oh." she said looking at her gun. "Well you can have the range. I'm done." She picked up her gun and set it on the rack and returned the glasses. Then made her way_ away _from that place.

She made it only a few yards when he spoke up again, "I...ok...I came here looking for you so I could talk to you." he blurted out.

Surprised she stopped walking and turned to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Ok then."

He rolled a little bit closer to her, "I...umm..."

She waited a little bit longer before saying, "Are you going to talk or mumble, cause I don't speak mumbling."

He sighed, frustrated as he rubbed his forehead, "I wanted to apologize."

She raised one of her eye brows in a skeptical look, then he continued. "For the way I reacted to you offering to help me search for my brother. It has been really hard being away from him for so long."

Kale had learned a little more about cybertronias since she had been there. She learned about bonds between siblings, creators and there offspring, and sparkmates. She found it quite interesting how they could talk to each other through their mind and the way you could since each others emotions and when the other was in pain. And the consequence of being separated from the other for long period of time.

She shifted slightly, "Have you been able to contact him at all?"

His optics became sad, "No. I can feel he is alive. I just don't know where he is."

Kale looked down at the ground almost ashamed at the way she had been avoiding him and the way she thought about him. "It's ok, Sides. You had your reasons."

He scuffed, "Yah, but they were lousy ones." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'll gladly except your offer in helping me search for my brother, if the offer is still there...and maybe start over." She looked up at him, confused again. "I wasn't exactly… all that nice to you in the first place. So maybe we can start over and be friends?"

Kale was more than a little surprised and confused. Why was he all of a sudden being so nice? Maybe Ironhide threatened him.

The weapon specialist had grown attached to Kale over the past two weeks. It was probably the guilt that started it. He felt responsible for her and she didn't mind in some ways. He wasn't as mean to her as some of the others.

Either way she didn't want to enemies with Sideswipe any more. So she smiled and nodded, "Ok." Then her attitude changed to an overly cheery person, " Well hello there Mr. Big Giant Robot my name is Kale Barlow. Do you have a name or should I just call you Mr. Big Giant Robot?"

Sideswipe laughed and bent down to her level. "Well, Kale Barlow, my name is Sideswipe. The best warrior the Autobots have ever had."

Kale rolled her eyes, "Except when Ironhide is training you. Then you get your tail pipe kicked."

He stood back up, "Hey, ok look, if he would let me use my swords I would so kick _his_ tail pipe."

Ironhide believed in hand to hand combat practice with out the aid of his swords. "Something may happen and you can't use them." He would say. "So better to practice with out them so you can be ready."

She laughed and began walking away, "Sure you would have."

"Hey where are you going?" he asked rolling up beside her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking about going to see if the boys were done playing 'Call of Duty' then maybe I could play some 'Just Dance 3'." She did a little dance step at the mention of the game.

He scuffed, "I doubt it. When Bee gets into a game with others they will go on for a wile."

She stop walking and faced him, "Well then what would _you_ like to do?" she asked.

He thought for a moment then said, "Well…" He looked back down at her, "you need to practice your shooting some more. How about we go see if we about using one of the battle fields for a bit?"

Her eyes got big and she began to walk backwards, "Umm...right I uh...just remembered I have uh...stuff...I gotta do. So uh...I'll see you later, Sideswipe." She tried to make a run for it.

Out of all the training that was her least favorite thing to do. Her team would go out on the makeshift battle fields with paint ball guns made to look and feel like the real thing. Then some of the Autobots would attack them so they could get used to giant robots attacking them. The first time she did it she didn't even last three minutes before Arcee came over and what would have been squashing her.

"Oh no you don't." Sideswipe sped around in front of her blocking her way. "You...need to practice." He picked her up making her squeak in surprise and set her on his shoulder. "We are going to go see about using a battle field."

She hadn't been picked up too many times. It was something that took some getting used to and she didn't mind...as long as they warned her.

"Holy..." She grabbed onto a part of his shoulder before she could fall off after loosing her balance. She took in a few beep breaths, "Next time,…Sideswipe,...give me a warning!"

He chuckled as he rolled his way toward one of the battle fields. "Maybe. It depends."

She looked at his face. There was a sly smile plastered on his lip plates as they made there way to the shed that held all the supplies. "Depends on what?"

He looked at her, "On whether or not you run."

She groaned and crossed her arms, pouting as they made it to the shed. He brought up his three digit servo, palm up, for her to step onto. She ignored it at first. "Are you going to get on your self or do I have to grab you again?"

With that said she looked at the hand and carefully scooted over and stood up on his hand. Then he moved it down making her grab on to his thumb for support. Once on the ground he gestured to the shed. "Go ahead and get all geared up. I'll go get in position in field two."

She sighed and frowned, "Fine. How will I know when your ready?"

"I'll be ready by the time you get there. So we'll start as soon as you get there." He smiled. He was obviously ready for the battle.

Kale glared at him, "You just want to have fun and kill me don't you?"

Rolling backwards he raised his servos and said, "I'm not going to kill you. That would be against our rules."

"You know what I mean." She crossed her arms.

He shook his head and laughed, "I'll see you out there." He soon disappeared over a hill and she got an idea. _'I could just make a run for it now.' _She thought about it. "Na, I'd much rather deal with this than his wrath if I ditch him."

She entered the shed and picked out a gun and filled it with neon pink pain balls. Then grabbed a belt that had a tool for if the gun got jammed and a couple refills of pain balls. There were helmets but she was the only human out there so she skipped it and clipped the belt on. "Well...the sooner I get out there the sooner I can get this over with." she mumbled to herself. Then made her way to battle field two.

It was set to be like a small city. With lots of old abandon, but safe. Buildings up and down all the streets. The smallest building being and old car repair shop and the biggest being a six story hotel. There were allot of places for Sideswipe to hide. Heck all he had to do was wait for her to walk around a corner then he would have her.

She sighed before descending down into the city. Once there she quickly ran down an alley keeping her back against the wall and her gun in her grip finger ready to go to the trigger when the time was right.

She carefully moved through the city, keeping her ears and eyes open for anything that would give away Sideswipe's position. Cause she could swear she could feel him watching her, just waiting to strike.

She tried to stay in the alley ways, but she could spot him easier if she stuck to the streets. If he showed himself she could make a dive for an alley. Staying very alert, ready for Sides to jump out, she made her way deeper into the city.

She was beginning to wonder if he was even out there as she walked through the street. It had been over ten minutes and she hadn't seen or heard any signs of him. So she decided to call out, "Hey Sides are you even out there?"

She heard a laugh then turned toured that direction, but there was now one there. "Oh I'm here alright." He sped out from behind a building across the street to the other side. Kale shot a few times and missed.

Then she ran to an ally and put her back against the building. "We're here so you can work on your aim." She heard Sides say from where ever he was now.

"Isn't that Ironhide's job!" She yelled.

"I'm good with a gun too. Now first thing you need to do is relax some. Your heart is beating too fast."

"Well if you were being stalked my a robot ten times bigger than you then you would be a little on edge too!"

"Just close your eyes and take in a few deep breaths. Try to let your shoulders relax first."

She sighed and did what he said. Closing her eyes and breathed in deep, then let it out slowly. After the first few breaths she could feel her body begin to release some of the tension.

"Good. Now when you aim you shake allot right?"

She sighed, "Yah. I'm nervous. No matter how many times I shoot I can't get over that nervous feeling. I never was a big fan of guns, at least not shooting them."

"Well then we need to see about getting you comfortable with them then don't we?"

"Then why did you bring me out here to a battle field for that?"

He peaked his head around a corner of the building she was behind, "Cause I think it would help if you get used to it _in_ battle."

She almost fell over from his sudden appearance and made a run back out in the street stopping in the middle of an intersection waiting for him to come out of where she came from. Maybe she could get a shot or two at him if he came out there.

She heard him sigh, "Had you ever used a gun before you joined us?" But he didn't show himself.

She took a couple deep breaths trying to stay relaxed. "Only a couple of times. My dad hunted and he took me out with him. Taught me how to shoot. I was lousy at that too. I also used to have a be-be gun when I was a kid. I was actually pretty good with that."

"Hmm...a be-be gun. Well what was so different about this paint ball gun. It is harmless, just bigger."

She looked at her gun, he was right but,... "Well when I was shooting at tin cans on a stone wall, the cans weren't exactly shooting back."

"Hmm...well...we're made out of metal. Pretend we're giant tin cans and shoot at us."

Her face turned to a 'you have gotta be kidding me' face, "Your joking right. That's the best thing you can come up with? To pretend you giant freakin' tin cans!" she yelled waving her arms up and down. "That's it I'm out of here! I never even wanted to come here in the first place!"

She began to make her way down the street, but Sides called out to her from behind her, "Kale!" She stopped and tuned around to see him standing in the next intersection a block down. _'How did he get there so fast?' _"We aren't done yet."

"Well I'm done." She said in a low voice and turned to leave again. More than just a little ticked, she wanted to just get out of there. But why was she so ticked?

"Your angry at me." He stated the fact, making her face him again not afraid to show that that fact was very true. "So what if I am?" she growled.

"Sometimes when a person gets angry they find they forget about there fears." He stood there staring at her as if coaxing to shoot at him.

"Once again...so what?" she raised and lowed her arms again, not noticing that her finger was on the trigger

"So...try and hit me."

She raised a brow and he did the same back at her. "No thanks. I never even wanted to come down here in the first place. Heck I don't even want to be on this island! I'm suppose to fight and I can't even shoot strait!"

She turned began walking away again, not wanting to hear what he had to say in response, but she heard him any way.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He scuffed as she kept walking away. He had a plan, how ever it was not the nicest of plans...Sideswipe believed she was perfectly capable of being able to shoot and shoot well. She just needed to get that first good shot and build up her confidence.

"You humans are so pathetic. Letting your emotions get the best of you." he said very bluntly.

Kale stopped walking but kept her back to him. She could feel herself become _very_ angry and fast. "I mean you are so affected by your own emotions that you can't even shoot strait." he added.

She clenched her fist and tightened her grip around her gun. "Shut up, Sideswipe!" she growled very dangerously low, her fists so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was beginning to feel that battle going on inside her again, but not as bad as before. Not only that but he wasn't helping any by making her even more angry.

"Why should I? I mean it's true. What's wrong with hearing the truth even if it is cruel?"

She lost control then. "I said...SHUT UP!" Kale turned around, and began shooting everything she had at him.

At first he was taken aback by the quickness of her moves, but regained him composure and began dodging some of her shots. _'Did her eyes just flash red?'_ he thought to himself, but tossed the thought away as he continued to be bombarded by pink paintballs.

With in about 20 seconds she ran out of shots, not bothering with her back ups. She still had her gun up and was panting hard, teeth clenched. With in a couple minutes she calmed down. The dust from the battle in her mind settling. Lowering her gun she suddenly felt her legs become very week and let herself fall to her knees. She stared down at the ground, noticing then that her left arm hurt a little.

"Kale?" She didn't register him calling her at first. "Kale?" he said a little louder.

"What?" she said in a shaky voice still looked at the ground, she could hear him coming closer. "Look at me." he said.

She closed her eyes, "Not now, Sides. Just…just leave me alone."

"Look at me." He repeated with a little more force to his tone.

She groaned, "What Sides! What do you wa..." she didn't finish as she found she was unable too when she looked at him.

"There were 200 shots in that gun..." he said as he rolled up next to her and knelt down. "and 127 of them hit me. 21 of them were dead hits." She was still staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, unable to speak. "I think your more than capable of taking down a few Cons."

Kale stayed where she was with wide eyes for a few minutes trying to figure out what happened. "Sides..." she said in a shaky voice almost sounding as if she was scared.

He noticed her tone and looked at her concerned, "What's wrong, Kale? I thought you would be happy."

She looked up staring into his optics, "I don't think I was the one shooting."

He looked at her like she was joking and let out a small laugh, "What do you mean? Of course it was you."

She looked over at her left arm. It hurt in the upper area, but just a little. She began to roll up her short sleeves, cringing a little as it stung some. What she found made her face go pail.

"Kale?" Sideswipe said and leaned to the side so he could get a better look. His optics widened. On her upper arm were two burns next to each other. Not as big though, both only about an inch in size. Both in very strange shapes.

She looked at the ground again, fear written all over her face, "But...this wasn't anything like the first time. I wasn't trying to kill you. And I only felt like I lost a little control, but that is what usually happens when you get really angry." She looked up at the silver mech. "Did you see any sighs that I...what ever happened last lime?"

He shook himself as if he was in a trance and thought about it, "No, not that I...wait..." He looked down at her, "Your eyes flashed red. Only for a split second. I almost didn't notice it."

She brought her hands to her forehead and began to rub it, "Oh man, I gotta get to Ratchet. This is not good." She stood up and almost fell down again, still feeling week.

He held out his palm in front of her, "I'll give you a lift. We can get there faster."

She nodded then took a seat in his waiting hand. Standing up he held her close to his chassis, but not so close that she got pink paint all over her. Then took off heading for the medical bay. Not caring if he made some humans mad at the rate how fast he was going.

He commed Ratchet on the way,

::Hey, Ratchet, this is Sideswipe are you there?::

:::This is Ratchet. What do you want Sideswipe?:::

::I'm bring Kale to med bay. Be ready for her::

:::What happened? What did you do?:::

He sighed ::I'll let her explain cause I sure as pit can't.::

:::Alright I'll be ready. Ratchet out.:::

Sideswipe looked at the femme human in his servo. She was gripping her hand over the burns. He face was pail and had a really scared look to it, like as if she just found out Megatron is her mech creator...or something like that.

They made it to the med bay and Ratchet was waiting for them. "Alright what's wrong?"

Sideswipe carefully handed her off to Ratchet's waiting servo. She was still holding her arm. "I think it happened again." She said.

Ratchet lifted a confused optic ridge. "What do you mean?"

Kale could feel the tingling feeling of him scanning her. She shuddered momentarily then answered his question. "I mean my little _episode_ when I first got here...I think it happened again."

He finished his scan then said, "The only thing I can find to be wrong is your heart rate is accelerated and you appear to have a wound on your upper left arm, right where your hand is." He gestured to her hand griping her arm.

She nodded, "I know...it...I...it looks like another burn or two actually." She said shakily.

Ratchet's ridges scrunched together and he walked over to a medical berth and set her down, "Let me see." He ordered.

She bit her lip and looked at her hand where is was. "I'm going to have to see it sooner or later. Better to do it now and get it taken care of." She sighed then slowly removed her hand revealing the small burns.

Ratchet scanned the area the burns covered, leaning over at the same time to get a closer look. "Tell me what happened." He said.

Kale told him what happened. At the end Sideswipe, who Kale didn't even notice was still there, came over next to the CMO and added, "And her eyes flashed red. It was so fast I almost didn't see it."

Ratchet frowned then thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he did. After a moment he said, "I need to contact Optimus and have him meet us here. He needs to see this."

Ratchet walked away to his desk on the other side of the room, before anyone could protest, and commed their leader.

::Ratchet to Prime::

There was a moments static. :::This is Optimus:::

::Prime I need you to come to the medical bay. The situation with the young Kale Barlow has become more...complicated.::

:::How so?:::

Ratchet sighed ::She had another one of those...episodes, as she is putting it, only it was no where near as severe this time. How ever, another burn as appeared.:: Ratchet paused thinking about what he saw. ::And this time I can read it.::

He heard Optimus hum on the other end. :::Hmm...and what did it say?:::

Ratchet shook his head ::To be honest I can't believe it and I won't until you confirm it. Not only that but Sideswipe said her eyes flashed red. Ironhide said he was pretty sure her eyes did that before she made a run for the gun rack...right before she lost control.::

:::Did she lose control again?::: Optimus asked.

::She said she was pretty sure she did, but you need to hear the story from her not me.::

Optimus was silent for a moment pondering on the situation then responded. :::This is becoming a serious matter. I'm in a meeting right now, but it will be over shortly. Then I'll be right over. Optimus out:::

Ratchet returned his attention to his desk after the comm. was dropped. He found the data pad that had Kales information from her past visit and the couple other times when he had her come in so he could check on her first burn. He also grabbed the other data pad that had, the very small amount of information, on her episode. Just simply what witnesses said happened and what he found.

Then he walked over to his waiting patient and the mech standing by her berth. Writing in some of the new information as he made his way over there.

"Sideswipe, you can leave now." Ratchet said upon reaching them. How ever Sideswipe had known the CMO long enough to know that that was his _nice_ way of saying 'Get out of my med bay, you glitch head!'

So he didn't argue and he wasn't in a mood to annoy the CMO at the time. He nodded to Kale and said, "I'll see yah later then Kale." Then he made his way out the door and away from the Ratchet's domain.

Kale waved, "Bye, Sideswipe." Then she smiled and yelled out, "Go get cleaned up before everyone sees you then word spreads that you got nailed my a new recruit." He was out of the building be that time but she still heard him grown and speed off toured the wash racks.

She laughed and smiled a true smile. Then looked up at Ratchet, who had pulled up a large chair and took a seat next to her berth. He was silent as he wrote in one of the data pads.

They stayed in that silence for about 30 seconds until Ratchet glanced up at her and said, "Optimus will be here shortly. He's almost done with a meeting."

Kale scrunched her brow, "Why does he need to be here?" she asked.

Ratchet stopped writing and looked at her, putting down the data pad. He let out a sigh then said, "Firstly," he used his digits to count off each one. "this is the second time this has happened, and once again, burns have appeared in the shape of our language. He needs to see this and hear your story. Secondly, He is out leader. Any time something like this happens he needs to see it for himself. And thirdly...I do believe the writing is the more 'up-to-date' of our language."

Kales eyes widened a little, "Wait, so...you can read it?" she asked.

He nodded, "I do believe so. How ever I'm going to have Optimus confirm it once he gets here."

She looked at the burns then back at Ratchet, but when he didn't say anything she raised her hands, palms up and said, "So...what does it say?" She sound a bit agitated.

Ratchet frowned a little, "Did you not hear me just say that I need Optimus confirm it."

"Well you can still tell me what you _think_ it says!" her voice was slightly raised.

Ratchet's brow scrunched together, "I think it would be wise to wait until Optimus shows up. If it says what I think is says then he will need to explain it. If I tell you know it will just make you more confused."

"Oh, and what...I won't be confused when you tell me a little bit later! Just tell me what it says!" Kale was beginning to feel that anger taking over again. _'Oh no, not again! How do I stop this?' _She thought to herself.

_'You can't stop me.'_ A deep metallic voice said in her head.

She gasped, then looked up at Ratchet. Shock written all over her face, "Ratchet please tell me that was you?"

He gave a confused look, "What? I was about to tell you to calm yourself down."

She looked down suddenly finding her hands to be very interesting. _'Who are you?' _she though.

"Kale?" Ratchet asked concerned, but she didn't notice him.

The voice laughed, _'Don't worry young one. In due time we will meet.'_

"Kale your eyes are flashing from red to your normal blue. What's going on?" Once again she didn't register Ratchet's words as she felt an evil presence inside her head.

_'What do you want with me? Who are you?' _She screamed in her head.

There was a sigh, _'So many questions.'_ Then she felt like as if some one was wrapping their cold hands around her neck and squeezing the very life out of her. She opened her eyes wide and grabbed at her throat as she felt the pressure and began to gag as she tried to get a breath in. It was hard. "Rach..!" she barley got out before she felt herself being forced on her back the pressure became even harder.

"Kale! What in the pit is going on?" She was acting like as if she couldn't breath and was digging at her throat like as if someone was gripping her there. He ran a scan on her but found there was nothing blocking her wind pipe.

_'You are mine youngling, when I arrive I will make you help me. I will use your powers and destroy your planet!' _She was beginning to feel light headed as her vision began to blur. But the presence wouldn't allow her to fall into unconsciousness. Ratchet was shouting something, but she couldn't understand him.

Ratchet went to pick her up but when he touched her she let off an electric shock. He waved his servo in front of him, "Slag it! That hurt!" he shouted.

He looked back at her and she was kicking her legs as if she was trying to kick someone off of her and was still having a hard time breathing.

Just then Optimus walked in becoming alarmed right away by the situation, "Ratchet what is wrong with her?" He said running over to Kale's berth.

Ratchet came up on the other side and shook his head, "I don't know! One minute she was fine then she's getting angry then she freezes and starts to acting like she's being choked. But I scanned and there is nothing blocking her wind pipe."

There came a painful scream from Kale as her right arm smashed against the metal berth. Right in front of there optics they watched as the skin on top of her hand began to burn, little plumes of smoke rose up and dwindled away. "Sweet, Primus!" Ratchet said breathlessly. All they could do was watch as she screamed and kicked obviously able to breath again.

Her eyes turned blood red again as she suddenly stopped moving and smiled evilly. "You are mine, Kale Barlow!" It was that voice from before.

Then Kale closed her eyes before letting out another scream. She sat up as soon as she finished and began panting holding her neck. Face pale and eyes wide with horror. A few seconds past before Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other then to the now shaking femme.

Ratchet spoke first, "Kale?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "R...Ratchet?"

"Yes. Listen I need you to tell Optimus and I what just happened." He said softly.

She continued shaking and then noticed her right hand. The new burn was big and covered the entire top of her hand. She winced as she tried to bend her fingers all the way. "Kale?" It was Optimus who spoke that time.

She looked up at the Autobot leader, "I don't know what's going on, Optimus." Her eyes began to glisten as tears demanded to be let loose. "Someone, or something, is after me. And they are coming. I don't know when, but they will be here."

"Do you know why they are after you?" Optimus asked more than just a little concerned.

She shook her head as she hugged her legs into her chest, "No. Who ever it was said something about using my powers and destroying my planet, but I don't know what powers they could be talking about." By know the tears had broken through and were leaving wet trails down her cheek.

"Albright that's enough for now." Ratchet interrupted, "Let's get these burns taken care of."

Kale nodded then let go of her legs and allowed Ratchet to take care of her wounds. "Didn't you want Optimus to see them?" She asked as Ratchet's holo form began to gently rub a cooling, antibacterial ointment then wrap a bandaged on her arm. "We can do that later. I'm giving you leave for the rest of the day. I want you to go rest. No training or anything that requires allot of movement."

She half smiled, "Thanks, Ratchet."

Soon he finished her hand as well then said, "I've contacted Sideswipe, he is going to make sure you make it to escort you to your bunk house. He will be here shortly." She nodded, understanding this was going to be a boring rest of the day, but she was really tired all of the sudden.

She shifted a little uncomfortably, "Umm...Ratchet, Optimus...can you tell me what the symbols mean?" She looked at them with pleading eyes.

Ratchet sighed but Optimus spoke before he could. "The new one on your hand reads 'My Tool', and the two on your arm...before I answered this. Do you remember hearing about the Allspark? What is was and what happened to it?"

She nodded, "Yah it was what created you guys and it was destroyed in Mission City."

Optimus looked at her bandaged arm then to her face, "Well the others say 'Allspark'."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger :D**

**Good thing I already started on then next one. But I have a birthday party to take care of on Monday...so the update may not be as soon as you want. So...uh...I'm going to go uh...feed my cat. *runs and hides in room***

**Obie: She likes updates. So please update. Cause then she gives me lots of attention cause she is so happy.**


	18. Car Wash

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Life sucks sometimes! I can't help it! plus I lost inspiration for a wile but now I have it back. But I'm taking GED classes every Tuesday and Thursday now so...yeah you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

_This is thoughts_

_**This is P.O.V.**  
_

**This is me talking :)**

* * *

**By the way I'm going to start doing the respond to the reviews thing that some people do, so...there you go.**

**elita13 - **Thanks! :)

**Lunar Radioactive **- hehe I know...here's more :)

**Minimus Prime **- Wrong! It's not Megatron or Unicron! :) And with the Alspark thing...you'll just have to wait and see. Yes I know! I'm so happy my spelling has gotten better. And...interesting thing there, but no Megatron is not her father.

**hermonine **- Thanks! :) I will! :)

**Now on with the story! :D**

* * *

"Allspark?" Kale asked more than just a little confused. Optimus nodded his head in conformation. Kale shook her head in disbelieve, "Why? I mean…it…how…why would I be marked with the word 'Allspark'?" Kale expressed herself with her hands.

Optimus shook his head, "It is a mystery to us as well, Kale," He bent down so his face was level with her, "but we will do everything we can to figure out _what_ is going on." Kale gave him a week smile then nodded.

"You wanted me, doc?" They all looked to see a now, _almost_ clean Sideswipe approach them.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes I need you to accompany Kale to her bunk house."

"What? You called me out of the wash racks so I could take her to her bunk house? Why me?" Sideswipe was expressing himself with his hands.

"Because you are the only other one who knows what happened to her. And I don't want word to spread if I can help it!" Ratchet said pointing an accusing digit at him.

"Ratchet, I can get to my bunk house on my own." Kale got the attention of the three mechs. "If I would have known Sideswipe was still in the wash racks I would have said don't bother."

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "If it was under the circumstance that you only had just the one episode today, I would say yes. But after that second one, you are emotionally drained and need to rest."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean a second one?" Sideswipe interrupted.

Kale's face saddened and she looked at the floor, that's when Sideswipe noticed her bandaged hand as well. Ratchet sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour, "Shortly after you left...she had another...slag it I'm getting tired of calling it an episode!"

"Well at the moment we don't have any other name for it, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"So, wait...how bad?" Sideswipe asked.

"It wasn't really directed to anyone." Kale told him, "Let's just say I'm being targeted by someone and they want to use my powers, that I didn't even know I had, and destroy the plant."

Sideswipe looked down at the floor for a moment, feeling a little bit guilty about his blow out when he arrived. "Come on. I'll get to your bunk house so you can rest." He held out his servo to her for her to climb onto.

She smiled a little then slid on. He set her up on his shoulder and she got comfortable.

"Now remember," Ratchet said pointing at her, "...rest! I don't want to have to drag you back in here and force you to stay here on order to get you to rest."

She nodded, "Ok, Ratchet, see yah." Sideswipe took that as a hint that is was time to go. He rolled out the door and casually made his way toured her bunk house.

Once away from the med bay she let out a loud sigh, "Finally, I'm so glad to be out of there."

Sideswipe chuckled, "Aww, you don't like the Hatchet for company?" She glared at him, making him laugh even more.

They were silent for all of a few seconds before Kale said, "Hey do they have car wash stuff here?"

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge at the question, "Yah, why?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Well I saw you weren't all the way clean and since I was the one who got you all dirty in the first place and then interrupted you again...I figure I could help out with some of the mess. Yah know just a little car wash thing."

Sideswipes optics widened in the slightest, "Umm...didn't Ratchet say to rest?"

She glared at him, "And since when do you listen to him?"

He scuffed, "Almost never, but this is you not me."

"I can relax wile I do a little car wash. It's not that much work."

"What about your hand?" he gestured that bandage.

"A rubber glove and rubber band work wonders. Not only that...it's just too early to go lay in bed. I'll have to get up again for dinner any way. Why not do something just a little productive?" She waved her hands up and down expressing herself.

Sides shook his head, "I don't know..."

She looked at him in amazement, "Oh come on Sides, you're really going to pass up the opportunity of having some one wash you?"

He looked at her and smirked, "You do realize that sounded very wrong?"

She face palmed, "I'm trying not to think about it." She mumbled through her hand.

He laughed. "Ok then. I guess if _your_ offering." he said with a smirk.

She glared at his face, "Don't make me go get that gun and use it on you again."

They arrived at the bunk house then and he helped her down. "Just hurry up and change so we can get it over with before we get caught."

"Oh shut up you bid nanny bot. I just gotta change into my bathing suit and put on some more comfortable clothes." She teased as she made her way up the steps to her room.

"I'm not a nanny bot!" He said crossing his arms in front of his chassis.

She looked at him before entering, 'Keep telling yourself that."

She had to search for her tankini, but found it after a few minutes. The bright neon swirled pattern would almost make your eyes cross if you stared at it for too long. With the colors of pink, blue, green, purple, and orange you could see her a mile away.

After tying the strap behind her neck she slipped on the bottom and a pair of denim shorts. Almost to short for her taste, but the had her bathing suit on. Then she pulling a light purple tank top on over her head and slipped on her neon green flip-flops. **(yes...she really likes neon just like I do :)**

Before leaving she redid her hair up into a loose pony tail.

Sighing she walked back out into the sun and was greeted by a very sleek, silver corvette waiting for her, with a bit of pink neon paint her and there.

"Nice car." She said as she approached the passenger side. The door opened on it's own and she slid in easily. A young man in his mid-twenties in the driver seat.

He had stunning ocean blue eyes and short brown hair with silver high lights that was gelled up to spiked a little bit. He was wearing light blue denim shorts and a grey t-shirt with the Autobot emblem on the front.

He raised his eye brows and smiled, "Thanks, now lets get going so we can get this over with."

He put the peddle to the metal and did a u-turn...well a sliding u-turn. Kale let out a little scream and gripped on to her seat, digging her nail into the leather.

"Hey! That hurts!" He said looking at her tense form.

"Hu," She looked at her hands gripping on the seat. "Oh sorry." she released her grip, her face turning red. She watched the base go by out the window as they sped their way to the wash racks.

The wash racks were interesting to her. There were transformer size showers, but there were also areas for cleaning other vehicles. Sometimes the Autobots would allow their fellow comrades to give them a good wash.

There was a wide open area on the side of the building that was just a slab of concrete for a floor. There were hoses attached to the side of the building. Off to the side there was a shed that held buckets, sponges, soaps, and any other cleaning supplies you might need in order to clean a vehicle.

He pulled up onto the concrete by one of the hoses and Kale got out, heading directly to the shed. She grabbed a large rubber glove first and slipped it on over her right hand. Then she collected all the cleaning supplies she was going to need.

Exiting the shed with full hands she found Sideswipes holo form leaning against his true form with his arms crossed. Looking just a little bit smug at the moment. She sighed as she walked over and set the supplies down in front of his true form. Then went over and unwound the hose, pulling it over to the pile of supplies.

"Crud!" she cursed to herself after realizing she forgot to turn on the water. She turned only to see a cretin holo form twist the valve, letting the water run.

"Thanks." she said pulling the handle back and began filling the bucket, adding soap as she did.

"Don't mention it. I figure since your going to be doing all the scrubbing I can at least turn on the water." He said as he came back over and continued leaning against his true form.

Once the bucket was full of water and lots of suds she used an extra hair tie as a rubber band on the rubber glove.

"Ok, I'm ready to get started." She picked up the hose and faced the waiting Sideswipe, his holo form still leaning against him, watching her. She put a hand on her hip, "Are you going to move your holo form or do you want him to get a bath too?"

He just smirked and walked about ten feet away off to the side, still watching her.

Kale rolled her eyes then began spraying him. As soon as the water hit his hood his engine let out a loud rev then backed up, holo form disappearing as he did. "Ah! That's freezing!" He shouted from the radio.

She sighed and face palmed, "Well sorry if they haven't gotten the hot water hooked up to the hose yet. I have a feeling they think getting the new command center built is more important than hot water going through a hose. Now are you gonna keep wining until Ratchet comes along and kicks both our butts or are you going to let me continue?"

At first he was quite for a moment then he pilled back up to where he was before. "Thank you." she said, him not responding.

She began spraying him again and could visibly see him shudder as the cold water flowed down his form.

"Slag, that's cold!" She heard him mumble.

Kale chuckled, "Oh you'll get used to it, then it won't feel so bad." she walked around to his rear and continued soaking him down.

He growled, "Try saying that when your back side is getting blasted my ice"

She rolled her eyes again and ignored him until she finished spraying him down, then went on to the scrubbing.

After soaking the large sponge she stood in front of him and asked, "Now are there any places I should stay away from?"

He brought up his holo form off to the side, "No your fine."

Nodded she began with his hood.

_**(Sideswipe's P.O.V.)**_

_'Why did I agree to this?_' I asked my self as Kale finished spraying me with the accursed water that just got colder the longer you used it.

_'Not only am I not enjoying this like I thought I would, but if we get caught Ratchet is going to reformat me into a toaster!'_

"Now are there any places I should stay away from?" she asked holding a soap covered sponge.

I reactivated my holo form and said, "No you fine." I didn't want this to take forever. However I wasn't even sure if there were any places that she, as a human, should stay away from. I'd never been washed before. _'Well I guess I'm about to find out.'_

It wasn't at all like I expected. Her touch was warm and soft. Made me forget about the how cold the water was, as she massaged all the left over paint away. _'What the slag is coming over me? She's just a human!'_

I watched her through my holo forms eyes as she continued. Her clothes hugging her form just enough to see the curves going up and down her body.

She was indeed, as the human male would put it,..._hot_. At least in my opinion she was.

She was now almost to the back of my form. The silence was starting to get to me so I disided to make conversation. "Kale?"

"Yea?" she said not looking up from her work.

"Do you have, what your people call a, boyfriend?"

She froze in mid stroke and her cheeks turned slightly red. What I do believe was called blushing. Happens when a person undergoes embarrassment.

"Umm...no, no I don't have one. Never have. Not really all that interested in having one either."

I thought about her words for a moment as she continued with the wash. That is something that the human females always wanted it seemed like. Then to do...other...physical contact rituals that I find to be a bit discussing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she looked up at my holo form.

"Why are you not interested in having a boyfriend? Most females are."

"Well, I'm not like _most _females. I may a crush every now and again, but...I'm just...waiting for the right guy to come along I guess." she shrugged her shoulders.

I smirked, "What about a crush? Do you have one of those?"

She froze again, "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just trying to make a conversation."

"This is usually not a topic...a guy would talk about with a girl. So can we please change the subject?" She was obviously embarrassed and hiding something.

"Why don't you want to talk about it? If you didn't have a crush then you would be just fine with the topic."

She looked up at my holo form and I smirked, "Got yea." I said.

She blushed and even deeper red and went back to her work, "Like I'd ever tell you any way."

I walked over to the side of my true form stood a few feet away from her, "Why not?"

She sighed and stood up facing me, "One. It's a personal thing you only discuses with your closest friends. Two. I don't trust you. Three. Why don't I trust you? Cause I heard about you and all you pranks you've pulled on most of the bots here. And I'm not going to give you any ammo to use against me. Now if you don't mind I need to finish giving you your bath."

She knelt back down and I was silent for a moment then said, "Ouch. That hurt."

"Well you wanted to know why and I answered. Now I gotta spray you down again before the heat dries all the soap on you."

_**(Kale's P.O.V.)**_

_'Why is he asking me so many questions?' _I asked myself as I headed back to the hose. "Are you ready this time?" I asked.

His holo form backed up a bit and nodded. Then I began soaking him down again. This time he didn't complain...thank goodness.

When I was half way down his form he spoke, "It's Seth isn't it?"

I froze and my eyes widened. "I've seen the way you look at him and I'll mention the way he looks at you too."

I could feel my face heat up as he continued, "I'm right aren't I?"

I didn't respond. There wasn't any thing I could say. I mean what do I say? _'Wow, gee Sideswipe how did you guess. Yeah your right, I've had a crush of Seth ever since I met him.'_ Yeah, not gonna happen.

I heard him chuckle, "Yep, I'm right."

Now I was just flat out annoyed with him. I guess this is the other side of him that some of the other bots were talking about. A trouble maker.

I groaned and continued rinsing him down. _'Great, now the biggest prankster on the base knows who my crush is...just great.'_

"Hmm," I heard him hum, "I wonder how I could put this knowledge to good use?"

I stopped and turned around and glared at him, "Do anything at all and I'll make sure you get a new paint job with hot pink paint." Yeah I wasn't sure how I'd pull it off, but I figured I'd stick it out there and see if it would stop him.

"You would dare?" he said.

I smiled evilly and pointed the hose at him, "Try me." Then for no apparent reason...I sprayed his holo form. It lasted for a few seconds and when it was over I was laughing so hard. A very shocked Sideswipe was looking down his, now very wet, human body.

Then he looked up at me. I stopped laughing then. At first he looked really ticked, then he looked down at the hose in my hand and smirked.

"Don't you get any ideas Sideswipe. I may be wearing a bathing suite, but I don't want to get wet if I don't have to." He began to walk towards me and I pointed the hose at him, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

He just kept the smirk plastered over his lips, "I'm already wet. Now it's your turn."

"Oh crap!" I started to run around his true form, he gave chase. I screamed as he caught up to me and grabbed the hose. I turned around quick and began spraying him again, this time not stopping. He closed his eyes, reaching for the handle. Through out all of this I can't help but laugh.

He got his hand on the handle and began to turn it so it faced me, "No! Ahhhh!" I screamed as some of the water began to hit me. It turned into a game of tug-of-war, and I couldn't figure out why he wasn't using his super, robot strength to pry it out of my hands.

'_Must be he wants it to last a bit longer...JERK!'_

That gave me an idea. Using one of my hands I brought it up the stream and curved it so the water fallowed and hit him in the face. "Ah! You little slagger! That's it!"

With one last tug he pulled the hose out of my hands. I let out a shriek as cold water hit my skin. I tried running around to the other side of him and ducked behind him. I heard him coming so I thought up a quick plan. Being fast I opened his drivers side door and jumped in. Soaked clothes and all.

"Ahh! Hey, get out! Your getting my seat wet!" His holo form yelled.

I smiled and crossed my arms, leaning into his seat. "You gonna stop spaying me?"

He growled, "Stinking, fleshy!" He was trying to hide a smile.

I gave him a look that said 'excuse me', then I looked at his steering wheel and smiled evilly. I took off my soaked tank top and began to ring it out all over his dash board.

"Ahh! Alright! Alright! I'll stop spraying you!" His holo-form dropped the hose and backed away. I smiled and stepped out of him. I picked up the hose then looked at his wet human form. I threw my tank at him, hitting him in the face. "That's for figuring out who my crush is," Then I gave him a little squirt with the hose, "and that's...for spraying me."

He frowned but then waved his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I disserved that."

I smiled, "Yes, you did." That was the end of the bantering. I finished cleaning him in silence.

"There. Happy?" I asked as I backed up and made sure I got all the paint. He transformed, a processes that still hypnotizes me, and looked himself over.

"Yeah, it'll do." he said. I rolled my eyes then put away all the supplies.

My right hand was still dry, thanks to the rubber glove, but my left arm was a different story. "Oh crap! That is not good."

"What?" I heard Sides ask from outside the shed.

"You know how I ware a rubber glove on my hand to keep it dry?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I wasn't planning on getting sprayed and now my arm's bandage is soaked and falling off." I stepped back out into the sun where a waiting silver mech stood.

"Well that's just great. What are you going to do now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I have to go get this changed. I'll just tell him I took a shower. At least I'm wet enough for that to be partially true."

Sideswipe face palmed and said, "We are so going to get slagged."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my tank that was on the ground, now dirty. Sighing I said, "I'm going to head over to the med bay. I suggest you don't fallow so, that way, if things don't go well, you won't get in trouble until Ratch finds you." I smiled at the last part.

"You bet I'm not going! I'm gonna go somewhere where the Hatchet will not find me! You're on your own."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Gee thanks for the support." I began my short walk to the med bay, leaving Sides by himself.

"By the way, thanks for the wash." I heard him call. I didn't respond, instead I smiled and kept on walking.

Upon reaching the med bay I walked in and found Ratchet sitting at his desk reading a data pad. I tip-toed all of ten steps before there came a, "What are you doing here again?"

I cringed then looked up at the annoyed face of Ratchet. His optics dimmed and his holo form appeared in front of me, "And why are you all wet?"

"I uh...I took a shower. I remembered to cover the burn on my hand, but the bandage on my arm needs to be changed."

He looked at my arm then studied the rest of me. "You took a shower in your clothes?"

_'Oh crap!'_ I thought. "Umm..." He put up a hand interrupting me. "I don't even want to know." The holo form disappeared and his optics brightened again. "I'll change the bandage, but you better not come back again a couple hours later and need it changed again...I'm going to make you partner up with twins for a week."

He came over and lifted me onto one of the berths. "I'm going to make myself more clear this time. I _do not_ want you doing anything strenuous or that requires allot of movement, and that includes 'taking showers with your clothes on'. If that's what you could call it."

I smiled nervously, "Got it. No messing around for the rest of the day." With one last sigh Ratchet went on with changing my bandage.

A few moments later I was being lectured again about taking at easy and '_taking showers with my clothes on'_. I'm pretty sure he knows I wasn't really taking a shower, but for Sideswipes sake, I hope he doesn't figure out what we were really doing.

* * *

**There what do you think? The next chapter will most likely be shorter. It's going to be about what Optimus and some others think about Kale. :) Hmm...I wonder what will happen?**

**Please review. I know I am undeserving, but please have mercy upon me! **


	19. Mr Chipmunk Mech

**Ok I'm sorry! Life has o way of making people crazy busy!**

**Any way here is another chapter for you. I also have another one I'm going to be putting up right after I put up this on :)**

_This is thoughts_

**_This is P.O.V._**

**This is me talking XD**

* * *

That evening Optimus and Lennox called an emergency meeting with general Marshower to discuss Kale's predicament.

"Alright Lennox what's going on where we had to call an emergency meeting? Please tell me it doesn't have to do with those two short bots that always cause trouble over there." Marshower asked through the live video feed.

Lennox saluted then said, "It has to do with Kale Barlow again, Sir."

"The girl who tried to attack Ironhide? What happened now?" Marshower asked.

"Optimus Prime is here with their medic Ratchet to explain." Lennox said. Then nodded to the bots he was speaking of.

"General, the young Miss Kale Barlow has had another episode, but not just one. It happened twice today." Optimus spoke.

"In just one day?" Marshower sounded a little surprised. "Who was at the end of these attacks?"

"The first one happened at a training battle field. One of our warriors, Sideswipe, was the target, but she was only armed with a paint ball gun." Optimus explained. Then Ratchet spoke next, "The other one we really can't explain. The target appears to be Kale herself."

Marshower frowned, but Ratchet continued, "I have the security footage of the second one."

"Well then go ahead and play it. I have another meeting with other generals shortly." Marshower said looking at his watch.

Ratchet nodded then pressed some buttons on his data pad and the video began.

When the video ended Lennox was slightly wide eyed and Marshower looked like he was trying not to yell. "What...the hell...was that?!" Marshower said trying not to do so.

"We only have theory's at this point. Witch just leads to even more questions with no answers" Ratchet said.

"Well then start telling me what you have so far." Marshower ordered.

Ratchet sighed, "She was at Mission City during the attack correct?" Lennox nodded. "I think there may be a possibility that she some how came in contact with the Allspark. When I first scanned her when she got here I picked up a small Allspark signature inside her. It was so insignificantly small that I assumed it was just from what happened to her and it would disappear after a short amount of time, but it didn't. It stayed there. Never doing anything until the next time this episode happened."

"Wait a minute!" Lennox interrupted, "Does Kale know about this yet?"

"As far as the Allspark is concerned, we only told her what the markings on her arm meant." Optimus answered. Lennox nodded, "Good, I don't think we should tell her any of this until we have more answers." Everyone agreed.

"Now you said the Allspark signature didn't do anything until now...what did it do exactly?" General Marshower asked.

Ratchet sighed, "It grew, significantly." The two humans eye brows knitted together. "Explain." Marshower said.

Ratchet looked at Optimus as if he was looking for permission to continue. Optimus nodded and Ratchet took in an intake. "The signal as grown in size and in strength." He pressed some buttons on his data pad some files popped up on the large screen for everyone to see. "The signal is emanating from her heart area." He showed a scan picture of Kale with a small glowing light, coming from her heart, that looked to be about the size of a quarter. "This is what it looked like before." He showed them the next one. It showed the same scan of Kale only this time the glow was now half the size of her heart. "This is what I found when she came back to get her bandaged changed earlier today."

The humans eyes grew in size slightly. "Can you tell if it's going to keep growing and spreading?" Marshower asked.

"No, it's to premature to be able to tell." Ratchet explained. "I will be scanning her very often, and hopefully we will be able to come up with some answers soon."

"And I will ask her about what happened in Mission City." Optimus added. "I'll do that with you, Prime." Lennox added

"Alright is there anything ells we need to go over?" Marshower asked. Lennox looked at the bots who shook there heads. "No, sir, we are done here." Lennox said. Marshower nodded, "Until we meet again, Lennox." Lennox saluted and the video ended.

He sighed, "Well we have allot to do along with our usual agenda. Do you guys have any guess, at all, with what could be going on with Kale?"

They shook their head. "I am stumped as far as this goes. I might be able come up with some answers after you two talk to her."

Optimus nodded, "We will see about talking with her tomorrow. If you are going to do a check up on her I think it would be best if we talked with her after that."

_**(dream)**_

Explosions were going off everywhere. "What's going on?!" I say to my self. "Where am I?!" I look around. Everything looked so familiar. Of course! How could I forget that place. Mission City. I turn to see a giant metal foot coming down toward me. I scream as it comes down on me, but I don't die. When I open my eyes I standing inside the foot. Like as if I'm a ghost. Then the foot lifts off of me. "What the heck..." It was Ironhide who stepped on me...or well not really but you get the idea. He and Ratchet were fighting Starscream. I saw a boy run and hide behind some cars right before Starscream landed on top of him. I could feel something calling me toward where the boy was. At first I was hesitant, but remembering I was a 'ghost' I ran over to where the boy was. When I reached him he was trying not to be seen by the cowardly seeker. Then I spotted something in his hands that looked like a metal cube. _'Could it be...could that be the Allspark?'_ I reached out to touch it. As soon as my fingers did everything froze. Nothing moved, there was no sound. I looked all over. Starscream's missile he just fired was floating in the air. "Ok this is weird."

"I have been waiting for you." I jumped at hearing the voice. If time was frozen where did that come from. "Where are you?" I called out.

"Right here." I looked down to the Allspark in the boy's, who must be Sam Witwikie, arms. It started to pulse until an orb of light floated out of it. The light pulsed with the voice, "I have brought you here to show you what really happened this day. What you didn't realize happened."

I was a little weirded out, but went along with it. "Ok then. So what now."

"Fallow me." The orb said before flashing a blinding light and the next thing I knew we were in a different part of the city. I saw Optimus and Megatron fighting and Sam was trying to get to Optimus. "We have gone forward in time. This is happening just as you are waking up after you fainted." I watched in awe as the fight continued. Then Sam pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest. The Allspark gave out a pulse and it disintegrated into Megatron's chest. "That..." The Allspark said as it stopped time again. "Is what happened."

I was confused, "But I still don't see what this has to do with me."

There was another flash and we were where the really me was just as the sector 7 guys were loading me into there vehicle. I spotted the pulse wave coming and watched as it hit me it absorbed right into my body like a sponge. "Wait...so I have you inside of me?"

"You have absorbed the powers of the Allspark. Wile the knowledge has chosen another vessel."

"But...it...I...all this time it never did anything until now! Why now?"

"You came with in reach of the final shard of the Allspark."

I rubbed my head, "Oh this is just really starting to give me a head ace." Then something else accrued to be. "Wait a minute! You said the 'power' of the Allspark?"

"Yes."

"Are these the powers the thing in my head has been talking about?"

"The very same."

"But I don't have them yet. If I even have them period. This could just be a freaky dream."

"They are slowly becoming activating. Your body will adjust on it's own."

"What about all the burns?"

"The ones up to now have been caused by the being that invaded your mind. However I have blocked him from your now. He will no longer take control of you."

"Wait...he?"

"More markings will appear thought. But not as burns more like, as you humans call them, tattoos."

"Ok fine, well what am I suppose to do if any of this even really?"

The area began to fade and the Allspark began to float away, "Do not fight me when the time comes. You must become one with me in order for the merge to be successful."

The next thing I knew I was falling into blackness.

_**(next day morning)**_

Kale gowned as she sat up from her slumber. "Wow, what a dream. That was just a little to real for my taste. Well at least it was just a dream." I looked at my bandaged hand, "But still...Uuuuhh," I said as the sourness from yesterday began to catch up on me. "Maybe I shouldn't have given Sideswipe that car wash after all. I'm so sore." She did her best to stretch without hurting herself, but found that to be a little bit difficult. _'I guess I'll get dressed and see what all is on the to do list for today. Unless Ratchet says I still need to heal up.' _She stood and flinched at the small pain coming from her shoulder. _"Then again I wouldn't mind having the day off today."_

By the time she was dressed and ready for the day it was 6:11 AM. The sun was beginning to warm the earth.

She made her way toward the med bay, thinking Ratchet would like to do a check up on her. But when she reached it there was nobody there. "Hellooooo!" She called out. Her voice echoing through the large room. "That's odd." she said to herself, "He's always in here." She shrugged her shoulders and made her way in no general direction, "Oh well."

She walked around for a wile not paying attention where she was going and found herself in the Autobots training area. Not to many humans came over here. "I don't want to get stepped on." is what most of the people would say. _"Ha, I'm not afraid of getting stepped on."_ She thought to herself as she made her way into one of the buildings where there was allot of banging noises.

When she stepped in at first she didn't see anyone until a very big mass of metal hit the wall right next to her. She screamed and jumped back out the door leaning on the outside wall. "Ok! Maybe I take that back." She panted as her heart began to come back down to it's normal pace.

"Oh slag! Did you land on someone?!" She heard the gruff voice she could never forget. "If I did it is so your fault!" Then the prankster.

She smiled then stepped back in the door, "Close, but not quite." She was greeted with the relived faces of Ironhide and Sideswipe.

"Thank Primus!" Ironhide said. "I thought Sideswipe just earned all of us a one way ticket to exile."

Sideswiped looked at Ironhide in shock, "Me?! You were the one that threw me!"

Before things could get out of hand Kale interrupted, "So what are you guys up to any way?"

The two mecks looked down at her and Ironhide answered, "Combat training."

"We usually don't see many humans around this area." Sideswipe said, "What brings you here?"

Kale shrugged her shoulders, "Ratchet wasn't in the med bay so I started walking around and I ended up here. Mind if I watch you guys for a bit?"

Ironhide got a nervous look on his face, but Sideswipe seemed to be just fine with the idea, "Sure." He stood up from the floor and looked at the battle worn bot. "We can be careful enough so she can watch."

Ironhide shook his head, "I'm not so sure."

"Oh come on Hide. I'll be careful." Kale begged. Ironhide was looking down at her like a parent would a child who is begging for candy. "Pleeeeeaaaaase! I'll even cheer you on!" Kale kept begging.

Sides looked down at her, "Hey! What about me?! I sided with you on being able to watch us!" She shrugged then looked back up at Ironhide.

Ironhide wiped his face and sighed, "Fine. But stay by the door incase you need to get out of the way fast." She saluted, "Yes, sir." Then took her spot next to the door.

Sideswipe and Ironhide walked out to the middle of the room and faced each other. "You ready to get you tale pipe kick again, kid?" Ironhide taunted.

"Oh I'm ready...but more so to kick your tale pipe old man." Sideswipe shot back.

Ironhide looked over at Kale, "Are you ready, kid?"

She nodded, "Yep. Let the battle...begin!"

And boy did it! Kale got to watch Sideswipe get thrown from one side of the room to the other. She only had to jump out of the way once and it was only cause she tried to go in closer to get a better look. Ironhide may be old but he really knows how to fight.

After he got tripped by Ironhide again and had a gun pointed to his face Kale stood up and said, "Wow Sides, you lost...again." Kale and Ironhide laughed as he helped Sideswipe up. "He's learning. It just takes time."

Sideswipe frowned, "Easy for you to say. I think you pulled a few wires out of place on that one move where made me land on my head." He rubbed that back of his neck and a couple of sparks shocked his servo. "Ow! Slagit!" He proceeded to shake his servo.

As he spoke the next words his began to get higher and higher in pitch, "Man that hurt. Hey! What's going on with my voice! Hey! Hey! Heeeeyyyyy! What's Happening!" He now sounded like one of the chipmunks from Alvin and the Chipmunks. "Slag! Ironhide, what did you do?!"

Kale couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing and fell to the floor holding her stomach. "Sides...you...sound...like...a...a freaking chipmunk!" She laughed trying to catch her breath.

Even Ironhide couldn't help it. He was laughing as well, just not as hard and he managed to stay on his own two peds. Sideswipe was giving the two of them one heck of a death glare, "This isn't funny guys! Something is messed up with the wires that go to my vocalizer!"

Ironhide patted his back and managed to stop laughing, unlike Kale who was still rolling on the floor. "Go got it checked out by Ratchet. Hopefully he'll be able to fix it."

Sideswipe just glared at him then made his way toured the exit. But not before looking down at, the now tearing Kale, who was beginning to settle down. She sat up and chuckled just a little then said, "Oh come on Sides, like you wouldn't laugh if I was the one the chipmunk voice." He frowned then made his way very quickly towards the med bay.

Ironhide shook his head then looked down at Kale, "Some times I actually feel sorry for him."

Kale looked up at him in amazement, "You...feel sorry for him?! For anyone!" He bent down and offered his finger to help her up, witch she took. "I said 'some times' not all the time." she brushed herself off and nodded, "True, but still, you like never feel sorry for anyone." He shrugged his shoulders and headed toured the door, "I have my moments and you better head toured the mess hall it's exactly 7:25."

"Oh crap!" Kale cursed and she dashed ahead of Ironhide and headed toured the mess hall. "Gotta go! See yeah later Ironhide!"

Kale disappeared around the corner and Ironhide shook his head. Then made his way toured the target range for some mush needed shooting.

_**(Back with Sideswipe)**_

_"Scrap! Where is the Hatchet when you actually need him?!"_ Sideswipe thought as he looked all over for the doc bot in the med bay. _"Uhh! Where is he?!"_

::Sideswipe to Ratchet:: The malfunction with his vocalizer didn't affect his comm. voice. Thank goodness

:::What do you want Sideswipe?:::

::Where the slag are you?! I need you to come fix me!::

:::Is it life threatening?:::

::No, but I'm going to die of embarrassment unless you don't come fix me!::

:::I'm almost done with a very important meeting with Optimus, what could be so wrong where you could die of embarrassment?:::

Side sighed, ::Something happened wile I was training with Ironhide. My vocalizer is messed up::

:::How so?:::

He closed his optics. He really didn't want to tell him over a comm. ::I sound like, as Kale put it, a chipmunk::

_**(In the meeting)**_

Optimus, Ratchet and Lennox were all most done with the meeting discussing their plans as far as Kale goes.

"So I'll send Kale to Ratchet after breakfast and then after she's done with him Optimus and I will take her to my office and ask her about Mission City." Lennox said. Optimus nodded and looked over at Ratchet how had suddenly got a very annoyed look on his face. _"Someone must be comming him."_ He thought.

"So is anything else we need to discuss before we end the meeting?" Lennox asked.

Then for no apparent reason Ratchet let out a short, very loud, burst laugh. Optimus and Lennox looked at him, very surprised and finding it very hard to believe.

Ratchet immediately regained control and looked at his fellow friends and said, "I have nothing to add. Now if you would excuse me I have a patient waiting for me." With that said he very quickly exited the room.

Optimus and Lennox looked at each other and laughed. "What do you suppose could have possibly made him actually laugh?" Lennox asked. Optimus looked at the door his old friend walk through and shook his head, "I'm not sure, but it must have to do with that patient."

_**(Back with Sideswipe)**_

Sideswipe heard the laugh through the comm. link and frowned wishing he could kick Ironhide in his tail pipe for this. _"I think Ironhide and Ratchet are both due for a prank."_ That thought made him smile as he began to come up with a plan.

:::I'm on my way:::

::What, your meeting ended that fast?::

:::Shut you trap Sideswipe or else I'll leave your voice the way it is!:::

_**(Back with Kale)**_

Kale made it to the mess hall just as people started to eat. She grabbed a tray and went threw the line. "Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Simple yet _so_ yummy." She said to herself as she came to the end of the line. After grabbing a cup of coffee she found an empty table and sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

A few minutes into eating Seth and Arcee's holo forme came over and joined her. Arcee's holo form was a young woman wearing black skinny jeans, a pink sleeveless shirt, and black healed boots that reached her knee. Her hair was dark brown, wavy hair that went to just below her shoulders and had hot pink streaks through it.

"Hey, Kale. Missed yeah this morning. I didn't see you in the gym." Seth said as he sat down and began eating.

Kale smiled, "Hi, Seth. Hi, Arcee."

The femme smiled back, "Good morning, Kale."

"You didn't see me at the gym cause I wasn't there." Kale said.

"No, really." Seth said with a full mouth.

"I was watching Ironhide and Sideswipe do some combat training." Kale smiled.

Seth almost spat his orange juice back into his cup when those words left her mouth. "Dude, you went over there wile they were training?! And you didn't get stepped on?!"

Kale looked her body over, "No, I don't think so."

Arcee gave her a serious look, "You do realize it isn't that safe? Especially when Ironhide is involved."

Kale nodded, "I know. I only had to dodge them once. But it was worth it. It is amazing watching them fight."

"I'm going to have to check them out some time." Seth said.

Kale nodded and Arcee looked just a little uneasy about the idea.

Then Kale felt a hand on her right shoulder and looked up to find Major Lennox. She stood and saluted, "Sir."

"Hello, Kale. I'm suppose to tell you to head to the med bay after you finish here." Lennox said.

She nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll head right over there as soon as I'm done eating."

"Good." Lennox said before nodding to her and the other two, "Have a nice day."

He walked off and Kale went back to her half eaten breakfast. "Med bay huh?" Seth asked, "What did you do this time?"

The word had obviously not yet spread about what happened the day before. Witch she was very thankful for. She just shrugged and took a bite of toast.

It was five minutes later when she finished and began the walk to the med bay.

When she made it inside she saw Ratchet working on the back of Sideswipes neck. Remembering what happened she smiled and had to hold back laughing.

"Hi, guys." she greeted. Ratchet looked down from Sideswipes neck, "Ah Kale, you are here earlier than I expected."

She shrugged as she made it to the berth Sides was sitting on, "I eat fairly fast when it comes to breakfast." Then she looked up at Sideswipe, "And how are you doing this fine day?" He just glared at her not saying anything. His face said it all. "Oh, not to good huh." Kale commented before getting an even stronger glare witch just made her chuckle.

"You wanted to see me Ratchet?" Kale asked now ignoring the silver meck.

Ratchet nodded not stopping his work, "Yes, I need to check your burns and changed the bandages. But first I need to finish repairing Sideswipes vocalizer."

"Aww, we can't keep Mr. Chipmunk Meck?" Kale teased using her own high pitch voice.

Sideswipe grip on the berth tightened as his glare intensified. Ratchet let the corner of his mouth lift up slightly.

A spark jumped out of his neck as Ratchet reconnected the last wire. "Ow!" Sides yelled with the still squeaky voice. "Slag, Ratchet, that hurt!" By the end of that sentence his voice was back to normal. He sighed, "Thank Primus that's over with." He got down from his berth and looked at Ratchet. "Just don't do any combat training for a couple of days. Break something else then we will have a problem." Ratchet scolded. Sides nodded then headed toured the door. "Thanks Doc."

Once he left Ratchet helped Kale up onto the berth. "Alright now lets get you taken care of."

Two bandage changes and couple of scans later Ratchet was almost done. "Alright I have just one more scan to do."

"Go ahead doc bot." Kale said ready for this to be done. She still wasn't quite used to the tingling sensation from the scans, but she coped with it. When the scan was done he looked at the results on his data pad.

Kale became concerned when he didn't move or say anything except his optic ridges knitted together slightly.

"Ratchet?" Kale asked, "What's up?"

He stared at the results for just a moment longer before answering. "Nothing is wrong. Your heart rate is just a little high that's all."

She gave him a skeptical look, but let it slide. "Ok then. So is that it?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, however I was told that Optimus and Lennox wish to speak with you after you were done here."

She tensed right away. "It has to do with yesterday doesn't it?"

Ratchet thought about it for a second, "Yes and no. I'll contact Optimus and let him know you are done."

Kale nodded, "Ok."

Ratchet walked over to his desk and contacted their leader.

::Optimus this is Ratchet::

:::This is Optimus. What is it old friend:::

::Kale is finished here and is ready for you and Lennox. Shall I send her to your location?::

:::No I will come and get her. I am close by already:::

::Very well. I will see you shortly then::

:::Ratchet?:::

::Yes, Optimus?::

:::What about the Allspark signature? Has it changed at all?:::

Ratchet hesitated a moment and looked at the young girl still sitting on his medical berth.

:::Ratchet?:::

::I will show you when you get here::

:::Very well. I am on my way:::

::Ratchet out::

They dropped the comm. and Ratchet sat down at his desk. "Optimus is on his way."

"Oh...ok then." Kale said nervously. She was still a little bit uncomfortable around the Autobot leader.

In no time Optimus arrived, "Hello, Kale." He greeted. "Hi, Optimus." Kale waved. "Before we leave I must speak with Ratchet." She nodded, "Alright. I'll be right here."

Optimus walked over to Ratchet who stood up holding a data pad. "Fallow me." He said before walking into a private room for operations. Once the door shut behind them Ratchet spoke first, "I don't know what is going on Optimus. I really have no idea how to explain this." Optimus gripped his friends shoulder, "Just show me what you found, Ratchet. We will see about answers after Lennox and I speak with Kale."

Ratchet nodded then showed him the data pad. "This the scan result from last night."

Optimus nodded. Then Ratchet went to the next image. "This is what I found today." Optimus took the data pad and looked at it closely. The Allspark signature was now engulfing her heart and there were small signals coming from her feet, hands, and head.

After a moment of silence Ratchet brought out a very small device that was on a small chain making it a necklace. "I stayed up last night making this. It is a small portable scanner. It is set to alert me if there are any dramatic changes in the Allspark signature. For instance if she was about to have another out burst. I would be alerted immediately. With your permission I would like to give this to Kale."

Optimus looked at the scan results for another moment before answering. "Yes I think that would be a good idea. Just don't tell her about the Allspark signal yet. I don't believe it is time for her to know yet."

_**(Back with Kale wile they are in the room)**_

Kale swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the berth. _'Something isn't right. And I'll bet it has to do with that last scan.'_ Kale glared at the door wishing she could be in there and find out what was going on.

Instead she found herself thinking about the dream she had. What if it is true and she does have the power of the Allspark with in her. Would they be able to tell? Her hands became a little itchy as she thought about it more and more. "Why am I so itchy all of a sudden."

A few minutes later Optimus and Ratchet came out of the room. Kale stopped itching and proceeded to ignore it. _'It must be because I'm nervous about the talk with Optimus and Lennox.'_

"Before we leave Ratchet has something for you to put on." Optimus said. Ratchet walked over and held out what looked like a necklace with an oval shaped charm. It had a small lense in the center.

"What is it?" She asked. "It is a small scanner if you will. It will alert me if there is a chance of another out burst."

I took it and looked it over, "Oh...ok. So I just slip it on?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, and don't worry about feeling it. The scan is so small that you won't notice it." She slipped it over her head and it dangled right here her heart would be and let off a small glow, but as quickly as it was there it was gone.

"Is that all Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet nodded and walked over to his desk. "Are you ready to depart?" Optimus asked as he offered his hand for her to climbed on. She nodded and stepped on, "As ready as I'll ever be." Optimus held her up to his shoulder and she found a place near his exhaust pipes to sit down. "We will talk later, Ratchet." Optimus said before exiting the med bay.

* * *

**ME: Hehehe poor Sideswipe I have fun torchering him :)**

**SS: Not cool man! Not cool!**

**ME: hehe Oh just you wait. I have some plans for you :D**

**SS: ...Slag!**

**ME: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review. Thank you to all my viewing ponies XD**


	20. The Merge Is Complete

**Ok here is the next one like I said enjoy**

_This is thoughts_

**_This is P.O.V._**

**This is me keeping you from reading XD**

* * *

"So where are we headed anyway?" Kale asked as Optimus continued walking. "To Lennox's office." He answered. "Oh, ok."

An awkward silence filled the air after that and lasted till they got to the building where Lennox's office was.

After helping Kale down Optimus transformered and activated his holo forme. "Please fallow me." Kale nodded and walked behind him.

Upon reaching the door with the name Major William Lennox on it, Optimus knocked. "Come in." they heard.

When they walked in Lennox was sitting at his desk directly in front of them. There were two chairs in front of his desk for any one who came to talk business. To the left was a book case with a TV in the center. To the right was couch against the wall and two more lounge chairs facing it.

Lennox stood, "Ah, there you are. Come in and have a seat over there." He gestured to the couch and the two seats. I nodded and took a seat on the couch. Optimus walked up to Lennox and whispered to him so Kale couldn't hear. "The Allspark signature has spread more. Now we are getting readings in her hands, feet, and head. The one where her heart is is engulfing said organ."

Lennox frowned, "And she's just fine?"

Optimus nodded, "Nothing seems to be wrong. Ratchet is having her wear a mini scanner so that will alert him to any major Allspark signature growths or if she is about to have another episode."

Lennox nodded, "Alright, lets get this over with so she can relax some."

The two of them walked over and each took a seat in one of the lounge chairs. "Hello, Kale, how are you doing so far today?" Lennox asked.

"Pretty good I guess." She responded.

"Well...Optimus and I have some questions to ask you and they may be a little hard for you." Kale tensed and picked a spot on the floor to stare at as she squeezed her fists together. She already knew what this was about. "We would like you to explain to us what happened in mission city." Lennox said. When Kale didn't respond Optimus added, "We believe it will help us figure out what is going on."

"Excuse me fore being rude, sir, but why not just call Simmons. He's heard the story so much that he could probably tell you the story himself." She looked up at them obviously not wanting to tell them the tale 'again'.

"If it helps we are looking for something that maybe you didn't notice before or perhaps there is something that you ignored before that is actually important." Optimus said.

"Like what? What could I have possibly missed?" Kale asked. Then she remembered the dream form last night. _'Should I tell them? Even though it was just a dream.'_

"Anything at all. Just the smallest detail." Lennox said. Kale was silent as she kept thinking about the dream. Little by little it all began to make since.

Optimus and Lennox notice how she seemed to deep in thought. "Kale?" Lennox said getting her attention. She looked up at them, "Hmm?"

Optimus leaned forward in his seat, "Have you already thought of something, Kale?"

She was caught. She looked at the floor and sighed, "It's not really from the memory from that day, but the more and more I think about it the more and more it makes since." She sighed in frustration and covered her face with her hands.

"What is it, Kale?" Lennox asked. She sighed again then told them about the dream.

"And that was this morning?" Optimus asked.

Kale nodded, "At first I was thinking it was just a dream, but it just seems to real. Almost like a long forgotten memory has surfaced again."

"Was that all that happened?" Optimus asked. Kale nodded, "Yeah, that's it." "Then maybe it's time we told you." he said. Kale looked at them confused, "Told me what? Lennox interrupted Optimus before he could say anything else. "Are you sure, Optimus?" Optimus nodded, "Yes this just confirms our theory even more."

"What are you not telling me?!" Kale demanded.

"When your episodes first started Ratchet picked up an Allspark signature inside your body. It has grown since then. Gotten larger...stronger."

Kale sat there wide eyed. The Allspark 'was' inside her. "It started out as a small speck next to your heart. Then it grew bigger. Now...it has encircled your heart and there are small signals coming from your feet, hands, and brain."

This was getting to be too much for Kale to take in. First the dream, then thinking about Mission City, then finding out the dream is true. That the Allspark was inside her. She has the power of the Allspark. "Wait...just wait!" Kale interrupted, "You knew this for how long?! And you didn't tell me!"

_**(with Ratchet)**_

Ratchet was studying the results from the resent scan on Kale when an alert went off on one of the many monitors. It was the mini scanner he gave to Kale not to long ago. A new picture showed a live feed of what was going on in her body. The signature around her heart was pulsing and slowly growing. "Oh no!" He quickly opened a comm. with Optimus.

::Optimus, what ever you are doing to Kale stop right now!::

_**(back with Optimus, Lennox, and Kale)**_

:::I just finished telling her about the signatures within her body.:::

::I'm on my way now. It's beginning to spread up her arms and legs. The one in her brain is growing. And the one around her heart is also growing and pulsing.::

Optimus didn't respond because Kale was beginning to get more angry. "You didn't think I would need to know about this?! I mean it is 'my' body!"

"Kale you have to calm down." Optimus said. "Ratchet is on his way to..." He didn't get finish before Kale interrupted, "To what?! Do more scans! Turn me into your little Allspark experiment!" Kale got louder and louder.

"Kale you have to calm yourself!" Lennox shouted. Oddly enough she took in a quick, sharp breath and held it in and her eyes dilated. She heard a voice in her head, "It is time for you body to become one with the Allspark." As soon as that sentence was finished Kale screamed as it felt like a knife plunged into her heart. "Kale!" Lennox said as she gripped her chest and bent over screaming even more.

::Ratchet what is going on?!:: Optimus called.

:::It appears as though the Allspark is pressing into her heart. Her body is almost covered with Allspark signature.:::

Kale screamed again. Then managed to say threw gritted teeth, "I have...to...to get ...outside!" She went to stand but was held down by Lennox, "No you need to keep still!"

"Ratchet is almost here." Optimus added. Kale let out another scream. "No! You don't...understand!" Kale closed her eyes and gripped her head as it began to hurt as well. She went to stand again and Lennox tried to push her back down. Her eyes shot open and they were a blue almost white color. "Get off!" She screamed as she pushed Lennox off her with a far greater force than she had before. Sending him to the other side of the room. She stood but fell again as pain shot threw her body.

:::Optimus her body is beginning to absorb the Allspark energy!:::

She looked up and Optimus' holo-forme with pleading eyes. He knew what he had to do. He picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could with a now sore Lennox right behind him. 'What are you doing?!" Lennox shouted.

"The Allspark is merging with her body! I believe if she says she needs to get outside then we need to do so." Kale was practically in the fetal pose screaming when they made it out. Optimus ran about 50 feet away from Lennox's office before setting her down. That's when Ratchet showed up.

Deactivating his holo form Optimus changed into his bipedal mode alone with Ratchet. Kale was hunched over gripping her chest every so often letting out an ear splitting scream. It didn't take long till other soldiers started to gather. "Everyone stay back! That's an order!" Lennox shouted.

Ratchet wasted no time and began scanning her, "This is incredible!"

"What is going on Ratchet?" Optimus demanded as he came beside him. "The same thing as a few moments ago. He body is absorbing the Allspark energy."

"And that is a good thing?" Lennox asked trying to stay calm.

"I imagine it is. There is no way for me to tell other wise."

Kale screamed again as the energy spiked. Everyone watched in amazement as her body began to glow. "Get...back!" Kale grunted looking up at them with glowing eyes before bending back over and pounding her fists into the ground. "We better listen to her. She knows more about what's going on that we do." Optimus said taking a few steps back. The others fallowed Optimus' lead. Little by little Kale's body got brighter and brighter with a pulsing light that matched her eyes.

Then what was like a small tornado began to revolve around her, making dust and dirt fly all over the area. Between the dirt and Kale's ever brighter glowing body they had to cover their eyes or optics. Lennox stood next Optimus' foot and hid behind it when necessary.

"If this wind gets and stronger it might end up taking down the surrounding buildings." Lennox shouted.

"Let us hope that it doesn't come to that." Optimus said looking at Kale again still bent over with tight fists.

_**(Kale's P.O.V.)**_

_'Oh dear God this hurts!' _I could literally feel the Allspark merging with my body. The next thing I knew I was floating about 15 feet in the air. I looked at my body and all I could see was a glowing blue/white fist.

The Allspark spoke to me one more time, "The merge...is...complete." I felt the last push and looked to the sky letting out one last scream. Then everything went black.

_**(No one's P.O.V.)**_

The others watched in awe as Kale floated in the air. "I don't how much more of this the buildings can take." Lennox shouted.

Then the wind died and the glow faded. They looked up and watched Kale fall to the ground in a heap. "Kale!" Lennox shouted as he ran to her and turned her over so her face was to the sky. He pressed his pointer and middle finger to her neck checking for a pulse.

"She is alive, Major Lennox." Ratchet said as he kneeled next to the two humans. "But will she stay alive?" Lennox asked. Ratchet did a couple basic scans. "There appears to be nothing wrong with her."

Ratchet transformed into his vehicle forme then opened his back doors. His holo-forme stepping out, "I'm taking her back to the med bay to do more tests. I will let you know when she wakes up." He picked her up and stepped back into his vehicle mode. He was off as soon as his doors closed.

After Ratchet was out of sight Lennox looked up at Optimus with a confused and shocked face. "What just happened?"

Optimus looked in the direction Ratchet drove off. "I believe the Allspark has returned to us."

* * *

**ME: Ok I know this is shorter than the last on, but total awesomeness happens here! So I want your guys opinions...what should her Allspark powers be. She can more than one. And what would you guys like to see have happen soon in the story.**

**Please review. Thanks Ponies XD (sorry I got into My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic during my FanFiction break :)**


	21. I Have A Cousin?

**Ok I'm on a roll here :) So here is another chapter.**

**- BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED MULTIPLE IDEAS FOR POWERS FOR KALE AS YOU WILL READ I HAVE ONE BUT I NEED MORE. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR IDEAS ARE AND MIGHT JUST CHOOSE YOURS :) -**

**So with out further ado here is the next chapter :D**

_This is thoughts_

**_This is P.O.V.s_**

**And this is me XD**

* * *

_**(Kale's P.O.V.)**_

Heavy...that is what my body felt like. Nothing but a mass that was too heavy to lift. I groaned as I slowly reentered the land of the living. I could hear voices, but they were so gargled that I couldn't understand a word or tell who it was.

I managed to crack my eyes open, but got nothing but bright light. Then I heard a voice clear enough so I could tell who it was. Ratchet. I groaned then said, "Shut the dang light off." He said something that involved the words, "Let your eyes adjust."

I tried to sit up, but almost laid back down when I got hit with a wave of dizziness. "Easy, you've been out for two days now. Your body is slightly malnourished."

"No kidding. Oh man what happened?" I asked leaning over while holding my head in my hands. Massaging my forehead at the same time.

"Do you not remember?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you really think I'm in the mood or the shape to even try?!" I snapped. Looking up at him I saw the not very pleased face of the doc bot. I sighed, "Sorry." He nodded, "Apology accepted. Now...do you remember anything about what happened two days ago?"

"It was that long ago?" I asked. He only nodded. I sighed, "Alright, what do you remember?" I closed my eyes and waited for the memories, witch didn't take long. "The Allspark merged with my body." I stated.

"Yes. I have done all the scans I could think of that might be able to give some answers, but I came up with nothing." I looked at the floor then asked, "What will happen now?"

Ratchet shook his head, "I honestly can not say. I know Optimus and Lennox have been discussing this the past two days. So they should have an answer for you."

I nodded, "Ok, so when can I see them?"

"They are on their way now. So you can just relax until they arrive." Ratchet said as he headed to his desk.

I nodded and laid back down closing my eyes, not falling asleep. _'If I have the powers of the Allspark I wonder what those powers are?' _I sighed. _'I guess I'll eventually find out.'_

A few minutes later Optimus arrived, but he was alone. I sat up and said, "Optimus, I thought Major Lennox was coming too."

"Hellos Kale," Optimus greeted. "I am glad to see you awake. Lennox is currently waiting for us in a meeting room." He held out his hand for me and I climbed on. "Waiting for us for what?" I asked. "We are going to have a meeting with General Marshower and Dan Garther N.E.S.T.'s liaison to discus what is to happen next."

My eyes widened, "The General and and your Liaison for N.E.S.T.?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes." I found myself unable to say anything else for the rest of the walk to the building where the meeting room was. Optimus helped me down and transformed into his vehicle mode then activated his holo form. "Let's not keep them waiting." He said as he gestured for me to fallow him. I took a few steps but stopped to scared to go on.

"Kale? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked. I just stood there shaking. "Kale?" He walked up to me placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Wha...what if they send me back to that prison. That living hell where I came from." I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Kale," Optimus said grabbing both my shoulders. "we will not allow that. Not me no Lennox and I believe Marshower will not allow it either."

I sniffed, "Do you really think that or are you just making sure the barer of the Allspark powers doesn't leave?" He stood state up, "We won't let you leave. You have become a part of us now. A part of this extended family of soldiers. We aren't going to get rid of you."

I kind of half smiled, "Thanks Optimus."

He nods and says, "Your welcome. Now lets go get this meeting taken care of so you can get some nourishment." I chuckled, "You mean food?" We headed inside and he said, "I do believe you know what I meant." He looked over his soldier at me and smiled.

Lennox and another man who I'm guessing is Dan Garther were waiting for us when we arrived. "Ah, Kale, it's good to see you awake." Lennox said. I saluted, "It's good to be awake, sir."

Lennox gestured to the other man, "This is Dan Garther our N.E.S.T. liaison." I reached over and shook his head. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Garther." He shook back, eyeing me with great curiosity, "So this the great Kale Barlow I've heard so much about. The pleasure is all mine."

"General Marshower should be calling in any time now. So everyone take a seat." Lennox said. I sat down and Optimus took a seat next to me. Lennox sat across from me and Dan sat next to him.

Pretty soon we got a call and General Marshower appeared on a screen at the end of the room. Lennox, Optimus, and I stood and saluted. "Sir."

"At ease." He responded. We all sat back down and I listened to the brewing conversation.

"Now before we go any farther I want to get something strait. This young woman here has some how merged with your Allspark, am I right Optimus?" Optimus nodded but I quietly corrected, "The powers, sir." Everyone looked at me. "Excuse me?" Marshower asked. "I have only merged with the powers of the Allspark."

"Really. And what powers do you posses?" He asked. I shook my head, "I do not know yet, sir."

Marshower sighed, "Alright let's get on with the meeting."

I listened to them go over how this happened and can this happen to any human? After I listened to that for an hour and ignored most of it, we get to the main question, "Well what is to happen to Miss Barlow now?" Dan asked.

"Optimus and I have been discussing this and we came to a decision." Lennox looked at Optimus who continued. "Kale will continue her training here as a soldier, but she will also be training with us Autobots to discover the Allspark powers with in her and learn to use them." I smiled slightly very happy knowing I would be staying here.

No one said anything for a moment witch made me a little nervous. Until Lennox broke the silence. "Also if you wish, Kale, we can have a human size room made for you in the Autobot's area. But it's only if you want to." All eyes turned to me and I began to wish there was a closet I could hide in. After thinking about it I said, "If it's alright sir, I need more time to make the decision." Lennox nodded, "Yes, just let me know as soon as you can."

Dan looked around the room, "Is there anything else we need to go over?" I raised my hand, "I have a question."

"Yes, Miss Barlow?" Dan said. "Does anyone else know about this? Like the other soldiers." There was silence for a moment while everyone thought about it. Then Lennox answered, "We haven't said anything, but there were witnesses of the merging so there are most likely going to be some rumors. We heard any yet though." I nodded. _"Ok so more weird looks."_

"Should I also keep quiet about this?" I asked. Optimus nodded, "Yes. Until we actually have answers I wouldn't say anything." I nodded. _"Great...I wonder what crazy ideas people came up with."_

"Alright if that is all then I do believe we are done." Dan said. General Marshower nodded, "Very well then. Kale I leaver you in the care of the Autobots and Lennox. I expect to here good things about you." I stood and saluted, "Yes, Sir. I will do my best."

The vide call ended and Lennox said, "Alright, Kale, you have enough time to go freshen up before lunch. Go ahead and do so and I'll see you at lunch."

"Yes, Sir." I didn't wait to be dismissed. I left right away and headed to my quarters. I never looked so forward to a shower and I couldn't wait to get something to eat. _"Being unconscious for two days is not good for your stomach."_ But walking by other people who were staring at me then whispering something made me want to just crawl in bed and never leave. "Uhh...this is going to be an interesting day." I said to myself as I reached the bunkhouse.

I made it to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. when I was about to squirt the shampoo into my hand something caught my eye...dark blue markings...a long line of them. Many single characters in a long line wrapping around my arm. Starting just above the wrist and went up behind my shoulder. I looked at my other arm and it had the same thing. There was even the tattoos on my legs. Starting at the back of my ankle. I practically jumped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. The lines up my arms and legs go up my back and meet in the center of my spine. "Oh...man." Then I remembered the Allspark said something about this. _"More markings will appear though. But not as burns more like, as you humans call them, tattoos."_

I sighed, "Yeah, you weren't kidding." I looked at my arm again. "Hmm...the power of new life. Wait a minute...I CAN READ THIS!" I sighed and got back in the shower. _I'll go see Ratchet after lunch."_

I finished my shower and changed into clothes with long sleeves. _The last thing I need is people seeing these."_

I got to the mess hall early. No one was there yet and they didn't have the food out yet. So I picked out a seat at the table in the farthest corner. _"Hopefully people won't notice me."_

_**(No ones P.O.V.)**_

Soon more and more people showed up and the more that did the more Kale got nervous. Then...lunch was served. She waited to go up until everyone else had gone. _Hopefully everyone will be to busy eating to notice me."_ But when she reached the end of the food a familiar voice called out, "Kale! Hey Kale!" She cringed. It was Seth. She tried to ignore it but when she turned and saw him waving her over she knew she couldn't just walk away. As she made she made her way to the table all was silent except for the occasional whisper of, "Isn't that the girl who had that freak accident?" or "I heard it had something to do with the Allspark." or "I thought the Autobot's were doing some sort of experiment on her."

Kale blocked out all there words and made it to the table. "Kale, so you are alive." Seth said scooting over giving her space to sit. She half smiled and began to eat without a word. "So?" Seth said. Kale looked at his expecting face. "So...what?" Seth seemed surprised, "You've very absent for the past few days, Care to explain?" Kale stopped in mid bite of her toasted cheese sandwich. "Umm..." She did know what to say. But was released when the voice of Lennox said from behind her, "Kale has been helping me and is about to begin some special training." Seth looked at him. "Oh ok, cool." Kale mouthed thank you and Lennox nodded and walked away. After he was gone in the crowd Seth asked, "But what the rumors I've been..."

"Look, Seth," Kale interrupted, "I've had a long few days and I'm not feeling very good today. I just want to eat so I can leave." Seth looked a little hurt but said, "Ok."

When Kale finished she left the mess hall as fast as she could still getting strange stares. Kale made it to the med bay, not knowing she had a follower. "Ratchet are you here?" she called out. "Coming." She hear the call from another room. Soon Ratchet came out and said, "What can I do for you, Kale."

"I just need to show you something. I already knew this was going to happen, but I figured you better see it anyway." Ratchet frowned, "What is it?" She rolled up her sleeves revealing the tattoos. "They are on both arms and legs and my back." Ratchet bent down and carefully placed his servo under her arm. "And you knew this was going to happen?" She nodded, "Yeah and it's even weirder what it says." Ratchet looked at her like she just grew a second head. "You can read this?" She bit her bottom lip, "Yeah that was the next thing I was going to tell you."

"I need to see the rest of them." Ratchet stood.

"What?" Kale said. He walked off and came back with a hospital gown. "You may keep your undergarments on. The human bathroom is right there." She just stood there with her mouth agape. "Go on." Ratchet nudged her with his digit.

Then they heard something fall. It sounded like a broom. Ratchet did a quick scan and located the spy. "You have three second to show yourself before I throw one of my wrenches." Seth came out from behind some crates. "Alright! Alright! I'm right here."

"Seth?" Kale said surprised, "What are you doing here?" She nearly shouted. "I wanted to find out what was really going on."

"What makes it any of your business?!" She said angrily. Seth frowned, "I guess I have to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Kale asked thinking he is about to confess his feeling for her. "I'm your cousin." Kale's eyes got big, "Excuse me?!" Ratchet interfered, "Young man report to Major Lennox and tell him what you have just said any other secrets you have!"

"But..."

"Now!" Seth practically tripped over his own feet as he ran away. "I have a cousin?" Kale asked herself. "We will loot into that and see if it is true. Now go change so we can get this over with then you can head to training." She groaned but did as she was told.

And one check up later, it was confirmed that the tattoos listed off different powers. Many different ones. "So do you think I have all of them?" Kale asked as she gave the gown back. "I don't know, but you need to head to training or else you will be late." Kale sighed, "Alright. See yeah later, Ratch."

* * *

**Me: SAY WHAT?! Seth is Kale's cousin? o.O **

**Kale: But I had a crush on him!**

**Me: Hey I know what it's like to me related to someone hot ok chill...I got it all under control. I got plans :D**

**Kale: ... o.O scared now**

**Me: BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh...please review all my Pony Palls XD PINKE PIE LIKES TO PARTY!**

**Ironhide: I HATE MY LITTLE PONY! **

**Me: :O**


End file.
